slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Slug World
Więc... To (kolejne) moje opowiadanie o Śluzakach itp. itd. Jeżeli chciałby ktoś wystąpić (ale pewnie nikt xd) to pisać w kom. Slug World Rozdział I "Wycieczka" Dzień zapowiadał się niewinnie, miała to być normalna, pełna zwyczajności sobota. Ale oczywiście, nie mogłem mieć jej dla siebie, ponieważ zostałem zmuszony na pojechanie na wycieczkę szkolną... Tak, zazwyczaj dużo osób chcę na nie jechać, czy to do zoo, czy to do kina bądź teatru, ale nie ja. Tym bardziej nie w soboty, dzień który jest dniem odpoczynku od wszelakich problemów. Wszystko zaczęło się tydzień temu w poniedziałek, kiedy to została ogłoszona ta głupia wycieczka. Ekspedycja do Oceanarium... Po co mi zwiedzenie oceanarium? Pewnie już byliśmy tam z niezliczoną ilość razy. Tak czy siak, muszę tam dziś pojechać... Za 15 minut muszę już być na przystanku autobusowym. No więc, idę, akurat na czas będę na miejscu. Po drodze nie działo się nic niezwykłego. Jak zwykle, nudny, szarawy i przewidywalny dzień... Ludzi co nie miara, co chwila przejeżdżające samochody... Ale po chwili drogi dotarłem na przystanek, pogadałem chwilę z Jacobem (moim znajomym) i przyjechał autobus, wszyscy wsiedliśmy i pojechaliśmy. Jak zwykle siadłem przy oknie jak najdalej od żwywych form życia, chwilę analizowałem osoby w autobusie i ku memu zdziwieniu było całkiem kilka nowych twarz, ale tak czy inaczej jak to zawsze robię w jeździe autobusem, oparłem głowę na ręce i przymrużyłem oczy, ponieważ mam chorobę lokomocyjną, a to dla mnie jest najlepszy sposób by ją zniwelować. Jazda nie była zbyt długa, po może 20 minutach zatrzymaliśmy się, wszyscy wysiedli, a przed naszymi oczami stał wielki budynek, z wodnym logiem z rybami, i napis na nim: "Oceanarium". Weszliśmy od razu, wychowawca wykupił bilety i mogliśmy zwiedzać... W sumie jak dla mnie nic fantastycznego i niezwykłego. Wszędzie tylko ryby... Czemu ludzie się tak tym fascynują? Jedna ryba pomarańczowa druga niebieska i już wielkie dyskusje, która jest lepsza, silniejsza, większa... Meh, nie mogłem tego zrozumieć, ale wpatrywałem się w to by po prostu pieniądze się nie zmarnowały i instynktownie poruszałem się za całą resztą. Ale, w końcu trafiliśmy do czegoś co mogłobyć lekko ciekawsze. Do pokoju, w którym odkryto nowy gatunek tych kręgowców wodnych. Jak tam weszliśmy, to to mnie bardziej zaciekawiło... Czemu? Stworzenia które były w tych zbiornikach wodnych prawie wcale nie przypominały ryb, nie były małymi bezmózgimi pływakami a bardziej człekoształtne, małe stworzenia w niebiesko-turkusowych barwach. Nawet oczy miały bardziej... Widoczne, widać było, że to rozumie co się wokół niego dzieje. Były 3 te ryby, ale te mnie nie powiem - zaciekawiły, więc bardziej się przybliżyłem i zacząłem wpatrywać się w te "ryby". Gdy już wszyscy lekko od nich odeszli, ja jeszcze na chwilę zostałem. Te stworzenia chyba mnie nie widziały... Zaczęły smutnieć, i wyglądało jakby chciały się stąd za wszelką cenę wydostać. - Hmm... Więżą Was?... - Spytałem ich, można powiedzieć, może to się wydawać głupie ale one jakby... Zareagowały na to, wszystkie skierowały swój wzrok na mnie. - Wy rozumiecie co ja do Was... Wow... Chcielibyście się stąd wydostać? - Zapytałem, wtedy jedna z tych ryb podpłynęła bliżej i pokiwała główką na "tak". - Hmm... Ja nic nie mogę zrobić, niestety. No cóż, trzymajcie się. - Powiedziałem, a jak odchodziłem do grupy te ponownie posmutniały. - Ej, Jacob, nie uwierzysz... Ten nowy gatunek "ryb" rozumie ludzi. - Powiedziałem do niego. - Ta, no już. Masz rację, nie uwierzę. - Powiedział. - Na serio! Gdy będziemy tędy wracać udowodnię Ci. - Powiedziałem, ale trochę długo to trwało... Jeszcze kilka ryb poodwiedzaliśmy, byliśmy przy Delfinach... Ale w końcu, gdy już mieliśmy wychodzić przechodziliśmy obok nowych gatunków. - Chodź, zobacz! - Wykrzyknąłem lekko i podbiegliśmy z Jacobem do ich "akwarium". - No... Dobra ale tak w ogóle to... Gdzie one są? - Spytał mnie. - Em... Nie wiem... Czyżby udało im się uciec? - Powiedziałem lekko zmartwiony. - Uciec? O jakiej Ty uciecze mówisz? - Spytał. - Em... Skoro to Cię tak interesuję to wyjaśnie Ci po drodzę. - Powiedziałem, i gdy wracaliśmy do grupy powoli i odkładnie wyjaśniłem Skyredowi, o co chodzi. - Hmm... Rozumiem. Ty, a może coś będzie o tym w bibliotece? - Spytał. - Ale przecież rybacy nie dawno go odkryli, to jak może być o tym książka?... - Dopytałem. - Ale wiesz... Może wtedy nie wiedziano, że to ryba albo, że coś w ogóle takiego istnieje! - Wykrzyknął lekko. - Hmm... W sumie to masz rację. Dobra, jak wrócimy z wycieczki, idziemy do biblioteki. - Powiedziałem, potem z całą grupą wsiedliśmy w autobus i odjechaliśmy... Po chwili drogi, wszyscy wysiedli i rozproszyli się we wszystkie strony, a ja i Jacob ruszyliśmy do biblioteki. - Ej, tak w ogóle być może to nie jest ryba, bo nawet to jej nie przypomina... - Powiedziałem. - No w sumie. Ale ciekawy jestem, oby było coś na ten temat. - Powiedział zaniepokojony, a ja pochwili poczułem, że coś w moim plecaku się rusza, Jacob to też zauważył. - Ej stary... Twój plecak... - Powiedział. - Tak wiem. - Odpowiedziałem i go zdjąłem, i rozsunąłem, a z niego wyskoczyła ta mała ryba! - Co? Skąd ją masz!? - Wykrzyknął Jacob. - Nie wiem... Ona chyba sama za mną poszła, musiała wejść przez lekko nie dosuniętą część plecaka. - Oznajmiłem. - Ale chwila... Skoro to jest ryba, to czy nie powinna móc oddychać tylko pod wodą? - Spytał Jacob. - Ty... Rzeczywiście... Czyli to jednak nie jest ryba... - Powiedziałem cicho. A wtedy z kaptura Skyreda wyszedł jeden stwór, a drugi z kieszeni. - Woow... Skąd one się tu wzięły?... Ale nie powiem, fajne są. - Powiedział. - No, ale dobra. Chowamy je i idziemy do biblioteki. - Powiedziałem. A stworki zrobiły smutne miny. - Spokojnie, tylko na chwilę, potem Was wypuścimy. - Powiedziałem, stworzenia na taki układ poszły i się same schowały. Po chwili byliśmy już w bibliotece. - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?... - Spytała się bibliotekarka. - Tak, czy nie ma może pani książki z takim stworzeniem?... - Spytałem i wyciągnąłem kartkę i długopis i na szybko narysowałem te "ryby". - Hmm... Wydaję mi się, że mam. - Powiedziała, wtedy z Jacobem się ucieszyliśmy, poszła wyszukać książkę i nam ją wręczyła. - Wiecie... Jest to jedna z najstarszych książek w mojej bibliotece, być może nawet najstarsza, wytworzona w pradawnych czasach. Ale wiedzcie, księga ta nie ma kilku kartek i zawiera informacje być może nie prawdziwe... Nikt tej książki jeszcze nie chciał pod swoje skrzydła. Jak chcecie, możecie ją nawet wziąć, mnie nie jest potrzebna. - Powiedziała. Wtedy z Jacobem usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy uważnie czytać. Na okładce pisało: "Slugt" a dalej kartka była urwana, a poniżej "Prawdawny Kodeks Sha..." i się przerywało, przez brak kartki. Przewróciliśmy na drugą stronę i czytaliśmy, o jakimś tajemniczym i bajkowym świecie, o różnych zjawiskach nie z tej ziemii, magicznych stworzeniach i prastarej magii. Ale po kilku kartkach, dostaliśmy się na stronę, na której był rysunek o stworkach, które właśnie przy sobie mamy, informacje były prawie pełne! - Wow... To on. Czyli wychodzi na to, że one pochodzą z jakiegoś magicznego świata?... Trochę nie chce się w to wierzyć. - Powiedział. Ale zaczęliśmy czytać, i wyczytaliśmy, że gatunek ten zwie się Aquabeekami, są "Śluzakami" - A nie jakimiś rybami. I mają moce władania nad żywiołem Wody i przy prędkości 100mph transformują w o wiele potężniejsze stworzenia. - Hmm... Na zewnątrz można by sprawdzić, czy to prawda. - Powiedziałem, i razem z Jacobem wyszliśmy na dwór i wzieliśmy Aquabeeki do rąk. - No więc tak maluchy... Podobno potraficie władać Wodą, więc... Stwórz małe Tsunami! - Krzyknąłem. Ale Śluzak nic nie zrobił. - No, to może za wielkie no więc... Gejzer! - Wykrzyknąłem, ale Śluzaki nic... - Hę?... Czyli to wszystko ściema, tak? Eh... No cóż... - Powiedziałem, i miałem już wracać do biblioteki, ale przed nami stanęła bibliotekarka. - Uświadom sobie, to co masz w ręku to Śluzak nie zabawka. Trzeba je traktować z należytym szacunkiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd go masz, ale nie proś go o wykonanie jakiś Gejzerów. Takie rzeczy może Aquabeek robić po transformacji i odpowiednim wytrenowaniu. Ale jeżeli na prawdę chcesz zobaczyć, że umie coś robić z wodą to... Aquabeeku, wystrzel proszę ciepły strumień wody. - Powiedziała, wtedy poczułem się trochę głupio ale skoro to prawda, to znaczy, że istnieje jakiś drugi świat?... Ale spojrzałem dla upewnienia na "Śluzaka" a ten z ust dmuchnął nie małym strumieniem ciepławej wody, a pozostałe dwa zrobiły to samo, przez co powstał dość duży strumień gorącej wody. - I co?... Jak widzisz, Aquabeeki to prawdziwe morskie Śluzaki. - Powiedziała, a nagle zaczął ktoś z oddali w naszą stronę biec, jakby potężnie uzbrojeni strażnicy, ja i Jacob byliśmy lekko przestraszeni. - Dobra dzieciaki, chodźcie. - Powiedziała i weszliśmy do biblioteki. - Skoro już i tak wiecie o Śluzakach i innych a grozi Wam niebezpieczeństwo to myślę, że powinniście udać się tędy. - Powiedziała, wtedy swoją drewnianą laską stuknęła dwa razy, a nagle ściana się wysunęła i było tam przejście. - Ale co to są za ludzie? - Chciałem spytać, ale bibliotekarka mi przerwała. - Nie ma czasu, idźcie! - Krzyknęła, wtedy weszliśmy a po chwili ściana się zatrzasnęła i nie mieliśmy już wyboru jak wejść głębiej... Rozdział II Magiczna Kraina Razem z Jacobem byliśmy przestraszeni lekko i myśleliśmy kim oni byli, czego chcieli skąd ona wie o innym świecie, co to za w ogóle inny świat?... Pytań mieliśmy w głowie wiele, ale zaczęliśmy po cichu odchodzić przez rurę, na dodatek jeszcze słyszeliśmy głuche echo za ścianą, że nieznajomi wparowali do bibliotekarki i zaczęli ją o wszystko wypytywać... Ale po chwili przejście przez rurę się skończyło, a wyszliśmy na normalną powierzchnię na której było kilka jakby... Wind? które były fotele, wyglądające dziwnie, jak z jakiegoś filmu science-fiction. - Wiesz... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł tym zjeżdżać. - Powiedziałem lekko nie pewny do Jacoba, który już zapiął pas i miał kliknąć guzik po jego prawej stronie. - E tam, co się może stać? I tak nie mamy jak wrócić, zresztą nawet jak byśmy wrócili to mielibyśmy tylko kłopoty, a nie chcę całe życie przesiedzieć na ziemii obok fotelów. Więc, spróbuję przynajmniej tym zjechać, i zobaczę co jest dalej, jeśli tchórzysz to nie musisz ze mną jechać. - Powiedział. - Hmm... Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? - Spytałem się Aquabeeka, a ten radośnie pokiwał na tak. - No, skoro Ty tak uważasz, to dobra. - Powiedziałem już całkiem pewien tego co robię usiadłem na jeden z foteli, zapiąłem pas i kliknąłem guzik tak jak Jacob, nagle rozniósł się dźwięk jakby zaraz miało wystartować ale nagle ucichło i nic się nie stało. - Wygląda na to, że te "szyby" są chyba zepsute. - Powiedziałem, i miałem już odpinać pas. Ale nagle zaczeliśmy razem z Jacobem zjeżdżać w dół z niesamowitą prędkością, praktycznie nie mogłem nawet patrzeć, wszystko rozmazywało się poprzez prędkość. Ale po chwili zostaliśmy z Jacobem jakby rozdzieleni, on pojechał dalej w dół, a moja Winda jeszcze skręciła w prawo. - Ehh... Ciekawe co teraz będzie?... - Pomyślałem, po czym ponownie zacząłem jak wcześniej zjeżdżać w dół a po chwili nawet jak się nie spostrzegłem, pojazd nagle zwolnił, a po jakimś czasie wylądował na nieznanej mi ziemi, zafascynowany nowym lądem szybko odpiąłem pas i wyprostowałem kości. - Wow... Więc to jest ta kraina?... - Spytałem Śluzaka, a ten jak zawsze pokiwał na tak, ucieszony i zszedł mi z ręki na ziemię. - Hm? Czyli, zostajesz tu tak? No dobra, trzymaj się Aquabeeku. - Powiedziałem i odszedłem. - Muszę znaleźć Jacoba... - Pomyślałem i przyśpieszyłem tempo. Po chwili iścia po bajecznej ziemii w prawo, za gęstymi krzakami odnalazłem Windę Jacoba, który był obok niej ale... Rozmawiał z jakimiś ludźmi, którzy nie wyglądali jakby byli z "Ziemi". Po chwili zaczęli go zabierać, a Aquabeeki które miał też zabrali i przechowali w odpowiednich pojemnikach. - Kurdę... Co ja mogę zrobić?... Dobra, przecież nie mogę go tak zostawić na pastwę losu. - Powiedziałem cicho, i wyszedłem zza krzaków po czym ukrywając się ruszyłem za "żołnierzami". Po dłuższej przechadzce, w końcu mnie zauważyli... Wyciągnęli jakieś Pistolety, z pasa przełożonego przez ramię wzięli po jednej niebieskiej tubie i zaczęli do mnie strzelać... Śluzakami! Które w locie transformowały w o wiele większe istoty pełne dziwnej mocy, którą próbowały wyzwolić na mnie ale zacząłem uciekać a Śluzaki we mnie nie trafiły, i schowałem się za najbliższym wielkim Grzybem. - Tresherem go! - Wykrzyknął jeden z nich i nie dokońca wiedziałem czym strzelił ale... Wiem, że to było coś mocnego i ostrego, bo przecięło grzyba jak nóż masło i gdy poleciało trochę dalej, zawróciło we mnie! Ze strachu się skuliłem i Śluzak mnie nie trafił, ale nie wiele brakowało. Grzyb już nie mógł być dla mnie kryjówką więc wychyliłem się w celu przeszukania terenu i znalezienia nowej zasłony, ale zaczęli mnie ostrzeliwać więc po prostu wybiegłem w panice ale już nie wiedziałem co zrobić... Wycelowali we mnie, powoli sięgali za spust ale... Ktoś nagle wyskoczył, nie wiem kto to był, zamknąłem oczy, ale gdy je otworzyłem, żołnierze byli powaleni a przy nich pewnie ten, kto ich załatwił jakiś chłopak ze średnimi czarnymi włosami, i zielonymi oczami również miał jakby lekko inne ubranie. - Em... Dzięki, że nas uratowałeś. - Powiedziałem. - Nie ma sprawy... - Powiedział i się nam przyjrzał. - Hmm... Czyżbyście nie byli stąd? - Zapytał. - Em... Tak... Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy z innego świata, ale skąd się domyśliłeś, że nie jesteśmy stąd? - Spytał Jacob. - Ubrania, posiadacie ubiór "nie stąd". I... Powierzchnia? Jak się tu znaleźliście? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Em, pewna bibliotekarka nas tu wysłała. - Rzekłem. - Bibliotekarka?... Ah, rozumiem... Ale czemu?... - Mówił cicho. - Czekajcie, skoro tu jesteście na pewno przyjechaliście Windą! - Wykrzyknął. - Tak, to prawda, znajdują się nie daleko. - Powiedziałem i razem z Jacobem zaprowadziliśmy nieznajomego do Wind. - Hmm... Trzeba je zniszczyć, nikt nie może się o nich dowiedzieć. - Oznajmił i załadował jedną tubę do swojego "działa". Tyle, że w porównaniu do żołnierzy nie miał jakby pistoletu a kuszę z elektryczną "linką" do naciągania. - Dobra Razor, dasz radę nie? - Spytał, a jego Śluzak swoją główkę lekko przechylił do właściciela i pokiwał na tak. Wtedy obcy go wystrzelił, a ten transformował i swoją mocą doszczętnie usunął najpierw jedną Windę a potem drugą. - Dobra, po kłopocie. - Powiedział. - A tak w ogóle, jak się nazywacie. - Zapytał nas, ale ja i Jacob dalej byliśmy wyszstkim przymurowani... Śluzaki, magia, inny świat, różne tajemnice to wszystko nas po prostu wykończyło, ale otrząsnęliśmy się i odpowiedzieliśmy. - Ja jestem Vaoru Raizen. - Przedstawiłem się. - A ja James Skyred, ale mów mi Jacob. - Oznajmił czerwonowłosy. - A ja jestem Mentalix. Dobra... Wnioskuję, że nie dawno tutaj trafiliście... Nie za dużo wiecie, nie? Dobra, wszystko Wam wytłumaczę po drodzę, jeżeli zdecydujecie się za mną pójść... - Powiedział, i ruszył a my za nim. - Więc... Może zacznę od samej sytuacji w tej krainie. Fakty są takie, że jest bardzo źle. Może się pojawić dużo pytań i dużo rzeczy o których nie macie pojęcia ale pytania na koniec, najpierw posłuchajcie od początku do końca. No więc... Większość Pieczar została opanowana przez złą organizację - Blakk Industries. Pieczary są to jakby poszczególnie miejsca w tej krainie, coś jak miasta na zewnąrz. Przykładowych żołnierzy widzieliście nie dawno. Jest to bardzo duża organizacja, która chcę mieć całkowitą władzę nad Slugterrą, chcą zgarnąć wszystkie Śluzaki i dać jak najmniejsze prawa tutejszym mieszkańcom. Przejmują wszystkie Pieczary i poszerzają swoje siły, a ludzi w nich najczęściej werbują, ale tych co nie nadają się do walki i wiedzą, że się nie przydadzą zostawiają w małych przywilejach... Nie można zbyt dużo rozmawiać, Śluzaków też praktycznie nie można mieć a jedyne Blastery jakie można tu znaleźć, to bardzo rzadko od ukrywających się kupców, zresztą Blakk Industries zabrania produkowania idealnych blasterów, przez co rdzenie w nich nawet nie rozpędzają Śluzaków do prędkości potrzebnej do transformacji! Jest bardzo źle, a gdy będzie tak dalej odsłoni się przed nami najgorszy scenariusz, dosłownie Slugterra będzie cała pogrążona w mroku, a jak Slugterra to wkrótce i powierzchnia, na świecie zapanuje chaos! Ale... Poszukuję ludzi, którzy chcą z tym walczyć, walczyć z Blakkiem i jego ludźmi, by odzyskać swoje prawa, by móc żyć dalej z każdym i Śluzakami w harmonii. Trzeba przywrócić tu porządek, a moim pytaniem jest... Czy chcielibyście do mnie dołączyć, prawda, kilku ludzi na wielką organizację, znikome szanse, ale trzeba próbować, trzeba próbować, dopóki ma się Śluzaki i Blaster trzeba walczyć! - Wykrzyknął dumnie Mentalix. - Wow... Niezła przemowa. - Powiedział Jacob. - Na poważnie... Jesteśmi tu nowi nic nie wiemy, najlepiej gdybyśmy się nie mieszali tutaj w żadne sprawy, ale też jesteś z "góry". I losy świata od tego zależą, chyba nie mamy wyboru, skoro chcemy sobie jeszcze trochę pożyć powinniśmy z tym walczyć jak mówisz, ale... Śluzaki i te bitwy... Wydają się być trudne do opanowania, musielibyśmy mieć trochę czasu by to opanować. - Oznajmiłem. - Spokojnie, sam nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Musimy się na prawdę bardzo dobrze przygotować, bo z tym nie ma żartów. - Rzekł Mentalix. - Ja tam się w nic nie mieszam. - Powiedział Jacob, wtedy ja i Mentalix osłupieliśmy i powoli skoncentrowaliśmy wzrok na nim. - Hmm... Wszystko to wydaję się super, i doskonale ale... Ja nawet nie chciałem się tu znaleźć. Chciałem dalej normalnie żyć na górze i o niczym nie wiedzieć. - Powiedział. - Jamesie Skyredzie... Czy Ty mówisz poważnie? Ty na prawdę chcesz to porzucić i nic nie robić, chcesz po prostu siedzieć i po woli zdychać!? - Wykrzyknąłem oburzony. - Eh... To moja decyzja, tak? A Wam nic do tego, jeżeli coś do mnie macie, to prosze, ale nie zmusicie mnie do niczego. To wszystko to jakaś ściema, nadal nie wierzę w ani słowo, to chyba jakiś sen, taki świat nie może w ogóle istnieć! - Wykrzyknął i odszedł. - Widocznie będziemy musieli sobie poradzić bez niego. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Nie, poczekaj... Pogadam z nim. - Powiedziałem i poszedłem za Jacobem, który stał nad klifem. - Jacob, na prawdę Ci to wszystko obojętne? - Spytałem. - Hmm... Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć... - Powiedział. - Ja i Ty dokładnie w tym samym czasie znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji, ale... Ja tego nie porzucam, wiesz... Zawsze chciałem zrobić coś pożytecznego w życiu i w końcu mam okazję. Powinieneś myśleć podobnie. - Oznajmiłem. - No nie wiem... Przemyślę to jeszcze. - Powiedział. - Dobra, czasu za wiele nie ma, więc idę ale... Masz mój numer, jakbyś jednak zdecydował się pomagać nam zadzwoń. - Powiedziałem i odszedłem, jeszcze się na chwilę odwróciłem i zauważyłem, jak Jacob wrzuca Aquabeeki do morza które było pod klifem. - I jak? - Spytał Mentalix. - Jeszcze zobaczymy... - Powiedziałem, a wtedy z Mentalixem ruszyliśmy, nawet się nie spostrzegłem a już byliśmy w jego tajnej bazie. - No więc witaj w moich skromnych progach. - Powiedział a ja zacząłem się rozglądać, to wszystko było niesamowite i wysoko rozwinięte technologicznie - Wow to jedyne słowo które przychodziło mi na myśl jak patrzyłem na ten budynek. - Czy większość budynków tutaj taka jest? - Spytałem. - Kiedyś była... Teraz rzadziej są już spotykane przez Blakka i jego bandę. - Powiedział, wtedy wszedłem na górną część na przy stole siedziała jakaś dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi włosami o również brązowymi oczyma. - Ej... Kto to? - Spytałem. - A tak, to jest Alex. Jako pierwsza przyłączyła się do mojego zaplanowanego najazdu na Blakk Ind. - Oznajmił mi Mentalix. - Oh... Cześć... - Powiedziałem nieśmiało. - Siemka. - Powiedziała. - Czy Ty też jesteś z powierzchni? - Spytałem jej. - No a jakże inaczej. - Powiedziała. - Co to jest za Śluzak? - Spytałem wpatrując się w błękitnego stworka w jej tubie. - To Zamrażacz, jedyny gatunek o lodowych mocach. - Powiedziała. - Zamrażacz, tak... - Powiedziałem cicho i wyjąłem księgę i zacząłem w niej szperać w poszukiwaniach Zamrażacza, a po chwili znalazłem wszystko było wyraźnie napisane, są to Śluzaki które najczęściej spotykane są w bardzo zimnych miejscach, gdzie dużo jest śniegu i lodu, czyli w miejscach takich jak Pieczara Chłodu bądź Śnieżkotaniec. - Hej, Mentalix! On ma "to"! - Wykrzyknęła nagle Alex, a Mentalix jak najszybciej podbiegł. - Ty masz Slugterrańską Księgę... Prawdawna Księga Shane'ów. Skąd ją masz!? - Spytał Mentalix, który wyglądał z Alex jakby nie wierzyli co mam w rękach. - Od bibliotekarki, dała mi to... - Powiedziałem. - To klucz do sukcesu! Może i nie ma wszystkich danych ale mogą tu być spisane ważne informacje dotyczące Śluzaków, Slugterry i specjalnych treningach! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix. - Wezmę ją, jeśli pozwolisz. - Powiedział i już dotykał ją rękoma. - Ok, nie mam nic przeciwko. - Powiedziałem, wtedy Mentalix ją wziął i umieścił w specjalnym sejfie. - Tam będzie bezpieczna. - Powiedział po czym odszedł. - A tak w ogóle, nazywam się Vaoru. - Przedstawiłem się Alex. - Ok. - Odpowiedziała. - Em... Chciałbym się na coś przydać w tej całej akcji, ale żeby to zrobić chyba też bym musiał mieć takie pistolety jak Wy i te tuby no i Śluzaki. - Powiedziałem. - To Ty nic nie masz? No cóż, w sumie to nie dziwne. Masz. - Powiedziała po czym dała mi jeden z tych pistoletów. - Zbieramy od przeciwników różne przedmioty by je dokładnie zbadać, jest do dokładnie przebadany Blaster i już nie potrzebny, więc możesz go wziąć tak jak i te Wnyki. - Oznajmiła, po czym dała mi pas z 4 niebieskimi pojemnikami, który po chwili przełożyłem przez ramię. - Ale... Śluzaki, musisz złapać sam, Śluzaki to oddani przyjaciele, które przede wszystkim muszą z Tobą pójść jeżeli mają na to ochotę, jeżeli nie chcą z Tobą iść nie możesz ich zmuszać. - Powiedziała Alex. - Dobrze, rozumiem. - Powiedziałem i wyszedłem na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu Śluzaków. Poszukiwania nie były takie nudne, ale dość denerwujące po chwili jakiego Śluzaka bym nie spytał każdy mi odmawiał, rozumiałbym by normalnie odmawiały ale każdy zostawiał jakiś "podarunek" w postaci albo to porażenia prądem, albo poparzenia... Po chwili miałem tego dość. - Dlaczego Aquabeeki były przyjazne a żaden z tych Śluzaków nie jest?... - Spytałem sam siebie a wtedy usłyszałem jakiś turkot nie daleko, zaciekawiony zacząłem iść w stronę dźwięku, ale gdy wyjrzałem zza krzaków... Była tam cała chmara żołnierzy Blakka, którzy mieli specjalne... Pojazdy-zwierzęta i jeden wielki mechaniczny przewóz, do którego ładowali duże ilości Śluzaków w olbrzymich pojemnikach. - O kurde, muszę coś zrobić. - Pomyślałem i bez zastanowienia wyszedłem zza krzaków... To nie było mądre, nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w walce a nawet nie mam ani jednego Śluzaka, a wyszedłem przeciwko tłumie żołnierzy którzy mieli wprawę i dużo Śluzaków... - Już po mnie. - Pomyślałem. Wszyscy od razu wzięli Blastery do rąk i włożyli do nich Wnyki z przygotowanymi do ataku Śluzakami ale... Przed nimi ktoś inny wystrzelił Śluzaka, Śluzaka który mi przypominał Aquabeeka, po chwili transformował i wystrzelił z punktu na głowie szeroki strumień wody ktory wszystkich powalił. - Vaoru, uciekamy! - Krzyknął... Jacob, ale co on robił? Skąd miał Blaster?... Nic już nie rozumiałem ale zacząłem uciekać a Skyred był tuż za mną, słyszałem, że Żołnierze nas poszukiwali ale po chwili zaprzestali tego i dalej zaczęli pakować Śluzaki. - Jacob, co to właśnie miałobyć? Skąd masz Aquabeeka? - Spytałem. - Wiesz... Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i zdecydowałem być po waszej stronie a Aquabeek... To jeden z tych które miałem wcześniej. - Oznajmił. - Ale jak!? Przecież widziałem jak odkładałeś Aquabeeki do morza! - Wykrzyknąłem. - Cii... A poza tym jednego tak, odłożyłem do szerokiego morza, ale ten postanowił ze mną zostać i nadałem mu imię - Bazz. A ten pistolet wziąłem od tamtych powalonych, co Mentalix ich załatwił. - Powiedział. - Hmm... Dobra, powinniśmy chyba wrócić do bazy. - Powiedziałem, i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do bazy. - No więc... Jacob postanowił jednak dołączyć do naszego ruchu oporu. - Powiedziałem, wtedy ten od razu ze wszystkim zaczął się zapoznawać itd. Ale po chwili... - Dobra, najlepiej byśmy rozpoczęli naszą działalność jak najszybciej, ale musimy być przygotowani więc idziemy potrenować. - Rzekł Mentalix, po czym wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia i wyruszyliśmy na specjalny teren treningowy z specjalnymi tarczami. - Więc tutaj rozpoczniemy trening. - Powiedział a wszyscy się ustawili w rzędzie to tarcz ale ja... Nie wiedziałem co robić, przecież nie miałem swojego Śluzaka. - Ah, Vaoru no tak Ty nie masz Śluzaka... Lepiej idź szybko jakiegoś znaleźć, musimy potrenować a następnie gdzieś wyruszymy. - Powiedział Mentalix wtedy w pośpiechu zacząłem szukać jakiegoś Śluzaka, ale znalazłem tylko złych żołnierzy którzy chcieli zabrać Turkusowego Śluzaka o czułkach w kształcie Pioruna. - Wygląda na przestraszonego... Nie mogę w tej sytuacji to tak sterczeć. - Powiedziałem cicho i wybiegłem na przeciw dwóch żołnierzy. - Hej patrz Criss, jakiś dzieciak chcę z nami walczyć. - Powiedział jeden żołnierz do drugiego a Ci zaczęli się po chwili śmiać. - Ehh... Hej, Śluzaku, czy nie chciałbyś może mi pomóc?... Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. - Powiedziałem ale Śluzak tak jak pozostałe przygotowywał się by mnie zaatakować. - Nie rób tego! Właśnie stanąłem przeciwko nim w Twojej obronie, nie mam żadnego Śluzaka a chciałbym przeżyć, a Ty wiesz jak to jest być w takiej sytuacji, pomóż mi... - Powiedziałem do Śluzaka, wtedy ten się uśmiechnął i wskoczył mi na rękę a następnie do jednej z Wnyk. - Wow... Mam Śluzaka... - Powiedziałem cicho. Ale Żołnierze oburzeni wystrzelili jakieś Śluzaki. - Dobra, pokaż im swoją siłę! - Wykrzyknąłem i wystrzeliłem Śluzaka, który transformował i leciał jakby między nimi, a gdy był już przed nimi jedną ręką poraził jednego Śluzaka a drugiego drugą i poleciał dalej na żołnierzy i ich też poraził prądem. - Wow, niezłe! - Wykrzyknąłem a żołnierze gdy tylko wyzwolili się z rażeń prądem zaczęli w popłochu uciekać. Miałem już odchodzić jak gdyby nigdy nic ale ich pojazdami wraz z pozostałymi Śluzakami do Mentalixa, ale... Śluzak do mnie wrócił. - Hm? Chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? - Spytałem go i sam nie wierzyłem, że Śluzak pokiwał na tak, wziąłem go na rękę a następnie ten wskoczył mi na ramię. - Może będziesz zwał się... Flow! Tak, może być? - Spytałem go a Śluzak podskoczył z radości i zaiskrzył, a potem wsiadłem na pojazd i z trudem dojechałem tym pojazdem do bazy, ponieważ nigdy czymś takim nie jeździłem (W sumie najpierw miałem nie małe problemy), i wysiadłem, Mentalix do mnie od razu podszedł, o wszystko wypytał a na końcu pokazałem mu mojego wybawiciela... Rozdział III Przygotowania do... Po wytłumaczeniu sprawy Mentalixowi, ten zabrał pojazdy i przechował w garażu a Śluzaki razem uwolniliśmy, potem tylko powiedział, że Śluzak mój jest z gatunku dość pospolitych Tazerlingów a następnie pokierowaliśmy się na plac treningowy. - Skoro wszyscy mają już po Śluzaku, możemy zacząć trening! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix, po czym sam złapał za Blaster, załadował do niego swojego Śluzaka i wystrzelił w tarczę. - Róbcie to samo cały czas, póki Wy i Śluzaki się na prawdę nie zmęczycie. Ale próbujcie kombinować, a nie tylko stać i pociągać za spust. Wtedy wszyscy zabrali się do roboty, w tym ja. Wyłowiłem swój Blaster, chwyciłem Wnykę z Flowem którą załadowałem do Blastera, wycelowałem w tarczę i wystrzeliłem go. Po chwili równego lotu, Flow zakręcił się w okół własnej osi i transformował po czym trafił w tarczę swoim potężnym Piorunem z paszczy. - Niezłe Flow! - Wykrzyknąłem dumnie, i po chwili gdy wrócił wziąłem go na rękę, przysunąłem go do siebie, ten wskoczył do kolejnej tuby, po którą szybko chwyciłem, ponownie załadowałem ją do Blastera i wystrzeliłem w tarczę. Śluzak momentalnie otoczył się Elektryczną Aurą, i wyszedł z niej przeobrażony po czym z precyzją zaatakował tarczę swoimi naelektryzowanymi pazurami. Ponownie go pochwaliłem za niesamowity atak, i wziąłem go na rękę, ten wskoczył do Wnyki, ja ją załadowałem i na nowo go wystrzeliłem... Czynność tę powtarzałem niezliczoną ilość razy, ale z każdym kolejnym było to coraz bardziej męczące i dla mnie, jak i dla Flowa, ale nie mogliśmy przestać, cały czas miałem w głowie słowa Mentalixa, że cały świat może pogrążyć się w ciemnościach więc... Bez chwili wytchnienia strzelałem, a mój Flow dalej opornie transformował i atakował tarczę całymi pozostałymi siłami. I w ten sposób, nawet nie zauważyłem, że nikt już nie trenował prócz mnie i Flowa. Robiło się ciemniej, wszystkie źródła światła w okół przygasały, więc nie wiedziałem czy dalej trenować czy dać sobie na razie spokój, ale z odpowiedzią podszedł Mentalix. - Wiesz... Obgadaliśmy w bazie kilka spraw, widać, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony. Trening na dzisiaj się kończy, choć do bazy. Musimy jeszcze kilka spraw wyjaśnić, a następnie wypocząć, bo jutro wyjeżdżamy w pewne miejsce. - Powiedział dumnie Mentalix i odszedł, ja się schyliłem i wyciągnąłem rękę do wracającego Flowa, zabrałem go, wstałem i również wróciłem do naszego "fortu", gdy przybyłem Mentalix kończył właśnie swoją przemowę i wszyscy się rozeszli. Usiadłem na jednym z foteli i wpatrywałem się we Wnykę z Flowem, a po chwili ziewnąłem. - Vaoru, jakby co śpisz na górze tam gdzie w sumie... Wszyscy prócz mnie, ja śpię na dole. - Oznajmił Mentalix, przebudzając mnie. - A, tak... Nie, nie będę spać tutaj. - Powiedziałem, po czym wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Było idealnie, czułem taką przyjemną bryzę. Rozprostowałem kości i poszedłem na plac treningowy, a nie daleko niego, było wielkie drzewo, przy którym usiadłem. - Hmm... Może tutaj będziemy spać, co Ty na to Flow? - Spytałem się Śluzaka, ten wzruszył ramionami, więc skoro było mu to obojętne, to położyłem się i ustawiłem wygodnie po czym zamknąłem oczy i usnąłem... Ale ze snu wybudziły mnie dźwięki strzelania. Szybko zerwałem się na nogi, i powoli przemykałem między drzewami, aż doszedłem na plac treningowy. Ćwiczył tam Mentalix, chwilę jeszcze siedziałem za drzewem wpatrując się w jego trening, ale po minucie lub dwóch podszedłem do niego, ten szybko mnie zauważył. - Hę? Vaoru? - Spytał dopatrywując się, czy to aby na pewno ja. - Tak... Czemu nie śpisz? - Nie mogę zasnąć... Jestem tutaj "liderem" muszę cały czas pilnować bazy, by nikt jej nie odkrył i przypadkiem nie zaatakował. - Rzekł heroicznie. - Dobra, mogę na razie przejąć wartę idź wypocząć. - Powiedziałem, ale Mentalix nie ruszył się ani na krok i patrzył na mnie jakby miał wątpliwości. - Spokojnie, na pewno obronie nasze miejsce, ale gdybym sobie nie radził to Cię obudzę. - Rzekłem, wtedy Mentalix spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę bazy, a ja szturchnąłem Wnykę z Flowem, by ten się wybudził. Cały czas okrążałem bronione przeze mnie miejsce, nic się nie działo ale pozostawałem czujny. Ale było o tyle trudno, że tkwiłem w mroku, nigdzie ani śladu światła... Coraz mozolniej się ruszałem, nic się nie działo... Przysypiałem powoli, ale przebudziło mnie mocne światło, któremu toważyszył dźwięk pojazdów. Mrugnąłem kilka razy, i ruszyłem w stronę źródła światła, wyjrzałem zza zarośli i zobaczyłem ponownie ludzi Blakka, którzy mieli w pojemnikach duży zapas... W sumie sam nie wiedziałem czego, bo światło od tego biło takie mocne, że mnie oślepiało, ale byłem wręcz na 100% pewien, że to były Śluzaki więc przymrużając oczy załadowałem gotowego do walki Flowa i cisnąłem nim w przeciwników. Ci niczego się nie spodziewali więc oberwali mocną dawką Piorunów które ich powaliły... Przynajmniej tych co miałem w zasięgu wzroku, bo było jeszcze 2 żołnierzy którzy wszystko widzieli i załadowali swoje stwory, po czym skoncentrowali ogień na mnie. Ale zwinnie uniknąłem dwóch Śluzaków i strzeliłem ponownie Flowem który poraził ich, i też padli na ziemie. - Treningi się opłacały. - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy, i wysunąłem niebieską Tubę do wracającego Tazerlinga, który do niej wskoczył. Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze załadowałem Wnykę z Flowem do Blastera, i ostrożnie z lekko przymkniętymi oczami zanalizowałem całą karawanę z pojemnikami więżącymi... Śluzaki! Miałem rację, były to Śluzaki i to stworki-latarki. - Wow, niezłe światło dajecie. - Powiedziałem zakrywając oczy dłońmi, a drugą ręką wyjąłem wszystkie pojemniki i uwolniłem Śluzaki. - Takie Śluzaki mogłyby się okazać bardzo przydatne podczas patrolu... - Pomyślałem, ale zacząłem normalnie odchodzić, by powrócić do czatowania bazy (ówcześnie niszcząc pojazd żołnierzy Flowem). Ale całą drogę towarzyszyło mi światło, jednego z tamtych Śluzaków który podążał za mną. - (Hm?... To jeden z tych Śluzaków...) Hej mały. - Zacząłem, przykucając w jego stronę. - Chodzisz tak za mną... Czy Ty chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? - Spytałem, wystawiając w jego stronę ręke. Stworek zaczął się w nią wpatrywać, i namyślać ale po chwili jednak całkiem pewien wskoczył na nią, wtedy podniosłem rękę i wysunąłem przed siebie, by ten mógł oświetlić mi drogę. Potem już było dużo łatwiej, normalnie mogłem patrolować, ale i tak nikt nie napadł naszej bazy. Gdy nastał ranek wszyscy się obudzili, a ja zasnąłem wcześniej chowając Śluzaki do Wnyk. - E Vaoru... Vaoru... - Mówił ktoś, ale słyszałem to jako głuche echo... A po chwili już nic, tylko poczułem jak coś na mnie pryska i się przebudziłem... jak otworzyłem oczy pierwsze co zobaczyłem - Jacob, który właśnie brał na rękę swojego Aquabeeka. Było jasne, że to nim mnie wybudził... - Heh, dobre Bazz. - Powiedział Skyred, a jego Aquabeek wskoczył mu na ramię. - Ehh... Co chcesz Jacob? - Spytałem go. - W zasadzie ja nic, ale Mentalix powiedział bym Cię obudził, bo gdzieś zaraz wyjeżdżamy. - Rzekł po czym schował Blaster do kabury i zaczął odchodzić powolnym ruchem. Ja wnet wstałem i go dogoniłem. - Tak z ciekawości... Wiesz może CZYM będziemy jechać? - Spytałem Jacoba. - Nie. - Odpowiedział krótko, po czym weszliśmy do bazy. - No więc tak... Musimy jak najszybciej doszukiwać się różnych mini-baz Blakka, by je niszczyć, również powoli unicestwiać jego żołnierzy i uwalniać Śluzaki by powolutku odnaleźć jego główną bazę i go pokonać. Ale... Wszyscy mamy po jednym Śluzaku, to nie wystarczy. Więc jedziemy na... Turniej Śluzostrzelecki! - Wykrzyknął. - W sumie, nie każdy ma jednego Śluzaka, hehe... - Powiedziałem cicho. - Turniej?... Spoko, może być ale... Jakie są zasady, i jak na nim mamy zdobyć Śluzaki? - Spytała Alex. - W turnieju obowiązują zasady... Ten kto przegra, oddaję jednego Śluzaka wygranemu, ale tego którego on wybierze więc... Po to były wczoraj treningi. - Rzekł Mentalix. - Co!? Jak przegram będę musiał oddać Bazza? - Spytał Jacob. - Jeżeli przeciwnik go wybierze, albo będziesz miał tylko jego, to tak. - Oznajmił, wtedy wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na Śluzaki smutnie, jakby już mieli się z nimi rozstać. - Nie łamcie się! Przecież nie ma opcji, że przegramy. Bo wtedy... To już koniec. - Powiedział, zaciskając pięść. - Tak czy inaczej, Turniej odbywa się za 1 godzinę w Jaskini Skalnej. Będziemy jechać tymi oto Mechami. - Powiedział, wciskając guzik na pilocie który otworzył garaż, a z niego pofrunął dym o zapachu mechanicznych części, a gdy się rozproszył przed oczyma mieliśmy mechaniczne wersje zwierząt z powierzchni, a dokładniej od lewej: Mecha-Lew, Mecha-Koń, Mecha-Wilk i kolejny Mecha-Koń. - O ja... Ale czad! - Wykrzyknęła Alex. - To model S-M-B! Więc będziesz... Simba. - Dodała, głaszcząc niebiesko-żółtego, Mechanicznego Lwa. - Dla każdego jest po jednym? - Spytał Jacob. - Tak. - Odpowiedział, podchodząc do zielono-białego Mecha-konia, Jacob podszedł do drugiego (niebiesko-srebrnego), więc ja stanąłem przed Wilkiem który był w kolorach Czarnym i Żółtym. - Trudno się nim pewnie steruje... - Pomyślałem. - Vaoru, wsiadaj, przecież on nie gryzie, hehe. - Powiedział Jacob siedząc na swoim Mecha-Koniu. - Co to za model? - Spytałem go. - Wygląda na to, że to model S-L-D. Nazwałem go Slender. - Rzekł dumnie, a ja wsiadłem na swój pojazd. - No, wygląda na to, że będziesz mi na razie pomagał. - Powiedziałem klepiąc Mecha. - A tak w ogóle Mentalix... Skąd je masz? Przecież Blakk zabronił posiadać Mechy i części do nich. - Rzekła zaciekawiona Alex. - Części... Trochę dostałem od pewnego członka rodziny, kilka jeszcze wziąłem ze swojej Windy i rozmontowywałem i brałem części z Mechów Blakkowców. - Oznajmił. - Ale nie dawałem Wam od razu Mechów od żołnierzy Blakka, bo lepiej mieć jest własną Mecha-Bestie, niż czyjąś, nie? - Spytał, a wszyscy chórem odpowiedzieli, że tak. Potem Mentalix z Alex odkładnie nam wyjaśnili jak się tym jeździ i ruszyliśmy na turniej... Rozdział IV Turniej Śluzostrzeleców Droga była kręta i wyboista, ale razem z Jacobem dawaliśmy radę, choć były momenty gdzie któryś z nas o mało nie spadł z Mechów... - Daleko jeszcze? - Spytał Jacob przerywanym głosem, mocno trzymając się Mecha, bo ten wręcz wybijał go w powietrze. - Hmm... Musiał bym spojrzeć na naszą Mapę. - Powiedział. - To my mamy jakąś mapę!? - Spytał Skyred. - No... Tak. Alex, sprawdź jak daleko jest Jaskinia Skalna. - Rzekł Mentalix, wnet Alex wyjęła z kieszeni podłużny, dość mały niebieski przedmiot i włączyła autopilota. - Co? To ma być mapa?... I jest tu opcja Autopilota!? - Zapytał oburzony Jacob, wtedy Alex mocno chwyciła jedną dłonią jedną część przedmiotu a drugą dłonią, część drugą i rozsunęła, a wtedy przed naszymi oczami ukazał się jakby jasnozielony hologram, z terenem w okół nas. - Hmm... Wygląda na to, że za jakieś 10 - 15 minut będziemy u celu. - Rzekła, zasuwając mapę i ją chowając. Wyłączyła autopilota i jechała dalej. - Ej, skoro jest opcja autopilota, to po co my tym kierujemy? - Zapytał Skyred. - Opcje autopilota nie są dokładne, Mech musi analizować teren by nie wpaść w jakieś przepaści czy tym podobne, ale nie może na bieżąco ciągle analizować terenu, bo to zbyt przeciążające więc jest możliwość, że gdy włączona będzie za długo opcja autopilota Mech po prostu siądzie. - Oznajmił Mentalix. A wszyscy spojrzeli na swoje Mecha-Bestie nie pewnie. A po przejściu swojego wzroku przed siebie ujrzeliśmy chmarę ludzi, ale nie byle jakich... masę Śluzaków i dobre Blastery. A na wzniesieniu skalistym stał chyba prowadzący. Szybko podjechaliśmy, zsiedliśmy z Mechów i podeszliśmy do reszty. - Tak więc... Zaczyna się kolejny Turniej Śluzostrzelecki! Jak zawsze, każdy rodzaj bitwy odbywa się w innej Pieczarze, a w razie przegranej musicie oddać wybranego przez przeciwnika Śluzaki! Ci co chcą stanąć twarzą twarz ze strachem i śmiercią, i chcą zdobyć nowe Śluzaki, proszę ustawić się i po kolei zapisywać się w Turnieju! - Wykrzyknął organizator, po czym wyciągnął specjalny notes i długopis i po kolei każdemu ten długopis podawał by każdy kto chciał, mógł się zapisać. Żaden Śluzostrzelec się nie wycofał, co zmniejszało szansę na powodzenie... Sczerzę mówiąc byłem w środku kolejki i bałem się tak jak inni, bo dużo było kłótni, czy to o kolejkę czy nie, dużo sprzeczonych i poddenerwowanych osób, wywalało inne strzelając w nich Śluzakiem. Ale jakoś przetrwałem i po chwili doszedłem do organizatora i się podpisałem. Już odchodziłem ale ten spojrzał na moje nazwisko a następnie rzekł: - E dzieciaku, te Turnieje są dla doświadczonych Śluzostrzelców a nie dla małych leszczy, hehe. - Wtedy, się zdenerwowałem, ale nic nie robiłem, bo Alex mnie powstrzymała. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy się rozeszli. - Hmm... Wiecie, chyba przydałby się nam mały sparring, dla przećwiczenia przed Turniejem. - Zaproponował Jacob. - Hm, to dobra myśl. - Powiedziała Alex. - Dobra, to jak walczymy? - Spytałem ich. - Hm... Ja chcę z Vaoru. - Powiedział Jacob. - Dobra, skoro inni nie mają nic przeciwko... - Powiedziałem. - Przegrasz, Vaoru. - Powiedział przymrużając oczy. - Heh, zobaczymy. - Rzekłem wyjmując Blaster, a Flow wskoczył do Wnyki którą po chwili wybrałem z pasa i załadowałem do Blastera i wycelowałem w Jacoba. Ten zrobił to samo. - Dobra, start! - Wykrzyknął i wystrzelił Aquabeeka, który transformował i wypuścił z dziurki na swojej głowie strumień wody. Aquabeek był na tyle szybki, że nawet nie zdążyłem wystrzelić Flowa, i zostałem ofiarą ataku Śluzaka Jamesa. Ale otrząsłem się i wystrzeliłem Flowa, a zanim Aquabeek Jacoba do niego wrócił ten oberwał Elektryczną wiązką. Flow po chwili do mnie powrócił a Aquabeek do Jacoba, więc załadowałem ponownie swojego Tazerlinga a Skyred swojego jedynego Śluzaka i wystrzeliliśmy razem w tym samym czasie, Śluzaki się zderzyły, i żaden nie wyszedł zwycięsko. Nie wiedziałem co robić, czy czekać aż Flow się otrząśnie czy strzelać swoim drugim Śluzakiem... Ten rwał się do bitwy, ale nie byłem pewien... Chciałem by mój Świetlik miał należyty debiut. Ale tak długo się namyślałem, że Jacob zdążył już wystrzelić swojego Wodnego stworka, a ja się nie zorientowałem i zostałem powalony na ziemię... - Ha! Niezłe Bazz, tak trzymaj! - Wykrzyknął ucieszony i wziął swojego Aquabeeka na rękę a ten wskoczył mu na ramię. - Ehh... - Westchnąłem i podniosłem się z ziemi. - Wiesz, to było całkiem niezłe starcie. - Powiedział. Wtedy Mentalix i Alex wrócili ze swojego pojedynku. - Wiecie... Tak w ogóle dam Wam kilka rad. - Rzekła Alex. - Gdy staniecie bokiem, trudniej będzie Was trafić i możecie wtedy stawiać większy opór Śluzakowi Tormato. I nie stójcie tylko strzelając, ale próbujcie unikać jak najwięcej i kombinować, by ułożyć niezłą mieszankę mocy Śluzaków, wtedy Wasze ataki będą skuteczniejsze a wróg się nie zorientuje nawet co się dzieje. - Dodała, a potem rozniósł się głośny dźwięk organizatora, który wypowiedział, żeby wszyscy wrócili tam gdzie się zapisywali. Po jakimś czasie zjawiliśmy się tam jak wszyscy, wtedy prowadzący ogłosił jakie będą kolejności walk kwalifikacyjnych. - Tak w ogóle Mentalix, co to mają być te walki kwalifikacyjne? - Spytałem go. - To są walki coś na rodzaj eliminacji, by wyłonić tych którzy staną do walki w prawdziwej bitwie, w kwalifikacjach nie można zabrać od przegranego Śluzaka. - Rzekł. A gdy spojrzałem na tablicę walk, zobaczyłem, że pierwsza walka to moja walka... A walka ta miała być z niejakim "Ogniem"... Nie ukrywam, że już byłem przestraszony i czułem ciarki przechodzące po plecach... Przegrałem z Jacobem, na pewno przegram z jakimś bardziej doświadczonym strzelcem. - Myślałem, ale już nie mogłem się wycofać... Rozdział V Bitwa z Władcą Ognia Po kilku sekundach ustawiłem się w specjalnym polu bitwy, którym było dość duże, równe wgłębienie a nade mną publiczność, która była spora. Rozglądałem się po polu bitwy ciekaw, kto będzie ze mną walczył? Ale długo nie musiałem się namyślać, bo na drugim krańcu ringu zjawił się czarnoskóry strzelec z czarnymi włosami, miejący coś na rodzaj zbroi w kolorach czerwonym, pomarańczowym i żółtym, a pas z Wnykami miał przymocowany do stroju, poza tym skupiał na sobie całą publiczność. - Dobra, zasady jak zawsze są takie: Brak ulepszeń w kwalifikacjach, nie możność odebrania od przeciwnika Śluzaka w razie wygranej. Po minucie jeżeli nikt nie padnie na ziemię jest 30 sekundowa dogrywka, a gdy ponownie nikt nie padnie głos należy do widzów, którzy zadecydują kto według nich lepiej walczył, ale przeciwnik może się też poddać! Więc, zaczynajcie! - Wykrzyknął organizator wystrzeliwując w niebiosa Śluzaka który wybuchnął kolorowymi światłami, co pewnie było flarą rozpoczynającą bitwę. Więc szybko skupiłem wzrok na przeciwniku, i postanowiłem uważnie, z największą ostrożnością postępować by nie popełnić żadnego głupiego błędu. Oponent szybko wyciągnął z kabury swój czerwony Blaster, i załadował do niego jedną ze swoich Wnyk, po czym nawet nie celując wystrzelił we mnie, a Śluzak idealnie w moją stronę zaczął podlatywać, była to jakby... Czerwono-biała, ognista ryba?... Serio, ognista ryba... Przynajmniej po transformacji, ale nie zaprzątałem tym sobie zbyt głowy, tylko skupiony na przeciwniku uniknąłem strzału, po czym sam chwyciłem do rąk swój pistolet i wyjąłem pierwszy w kolejności, niebieski słoik który był z Flowem a następnie strzeliłem nim w przeciwnika, lecz ten zwinnie skrył się za skałą, i wykorzystał czas by załadować kolejnego Śluzaka do swojej wyrzutni, po czym wychylił się i wystrzelił we mnie szarego Śluzaka z żółtawym pancerzem, który po chwili z miłego osobnika transformował w wielką bestię ze skalnym pancerzem i opancerzonym ogonem! - Co tu robić... Flow jeszcze nie wrócił, nie wiem czy unikać, czy strzelać Gleamem?... - Myślałem główkując... Ale po chwili oberwałem ogonem od tamtego Śluzaka... Nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało komicznie - przeciwnik całkiem poważnie strzela swoim silnym Śluzakiem a ja stoję jak gdyby nigdy nic i czekam, aż on mnie uderzy... Meh, to było całkiem silne odrzuciło mnie na jakieś 3 - 4 metry, i cały czas czułem taki puls po uderzeniu... Chciałem już wstawać ale "Ogień" do mnie podszedł, przystawiając bardzo blisko do mojej twarzy Blaster z załadowaną, tą "ognistą rybą", przynajmniej na to wyglądało... - To już koniec myślałem, choć miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł w niego strzelić ale ten kazał mi rzucić Blaster, więc tak też zrobiłem... - Poddajesz się, czy chcesz dostać Flaringo w twarz? - Zapytał cynicznie się uśmiechając. - Poddaję się. - To przynajmniej chciałem już wyjąkać, ale powiedziałem co najwyżej "Pod", i uświadomiłem sobie nagle po prostu, że ja nie mogę przegrać choć by nie wiem co... Zerknąłem na oglądających bitwę Mentalixa i resztę którzy zmartwieni na to patrzyli. - Wiesz co? Chciałem się poddać ale zmieniłem zdanie. - Powiedziałem, po czym zahaczyłem swoimi nogami o jego i go przewróciłem, ten odruchowo widocznie strzelił Flaringo, ale za późno więc ten poleciał w górę, a gdy zleciał to trafił prosto w niego, następnie szybko wziąłem Blaster, ale Flow nadal wracał, więc bez chwili dłuższego zastanawiania postanowiłem w końcu wystrzelić swojego Świecącego stworka, przeciwnik już się podnosił z ziemi i chciał we mnie strzelić ponownie jednym ze swoich bestii, ale byłem szybszy i wystrzeliłem w niego Gleama, który transformował w monstrum przypominające żabnice a następnie trafił przeciwnika wybuchając przy tym silnym światłem, które go zdezorientowało. Ale po tym już nie wiedziałem co robić, on miał jeszcze mnóstwo Śluzaków a ja nie miałem czym strzelać ale wtedy właśnie wrócił Flow który z usmiechem wskoczył do Wnyki, ja ją włożyłem do Blastera i wystrzeliłem w oślepionego kontrpartnera Elektrycznego, niezawodnego stwora który poraził go silną dawką Elektryczności, która kompletnie go wyłączyła z gry. Wtedy nastąpiła lekka cisza a wszyscy ze zdziwieniem w oczach zaczęli wychwalać moje zwycięstwo. Wtedy zabrałem tylko swoje Śluzaki (które udomowiły się na moich ramieniach), schowałem swój Blaster i odszedłem z pola bitwy z ulgą, ponieważ już nie miałem tej presji, że przeze mnie może wszystko legnąć w gruzach. Wtedy uradowani podbiegli do mnie wszyscy, Mentalix powiedział, że to dobrze, że wygrałem, Alex dała jeszcze kilka rad, Jacob powiedział tylko "I tak bym zrobił to lepiej" no i oczywiście wypytali mnie skąd mam tak zwanego "Phosphoro", a ja wtedy im wszystko wytłumaczyłem i razem po chwili powróciliśmy do miejsca w którym wszystko było planowane przez organizatora. Z tego co widzieliśmy i powiedział, następna walka miała się odbyć w "Pieczarze Chłodu", na dodatek nie była to walka z udziałem któregoś z nas, więc w sumie musieliśmy pojechać tam tylko, by dowiedzieć się gdzie będzie kolejna szamotanina. Obejrzeliśmy walkę i wysłuchaliśmy słów prowadzącego, że kolejna potyczka odbędzie się w niejakiej "Pieczarze Żużlu" o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, tym razem walka ta miałabyć z Mentalixem i o ile dobrze zapamiętałem to "Królem Śluzu" czy jakoś tak. Po drobnych kłopotach z dojazdem dotarliśmy na miejsce, Mentalix i jego przechwalający się przeciwnik stanęli na przeciwko siebie i zaczęła się bitwa. A akurat w tą walkę, wpatrywałem się z wielkim zaciekawieniem, ponieważ tak na prawdę chyba nigdy nie widziałem umiejętności Mentalixa i jego Śluzaka. Walka była przewspaniała i z gracją Mentalix ją zwyciężył (choć nie powiem, ten arogancki "król" aż taki słaby nie był). - Świetnie walczysz, co to jest tak w ogóle za Śluzak? - Spytałem Mentalixa. - Dzięki, a ten stworek, to Armashelt. - Powiedział biorąc go na rękę. - Ale Armashelty, chyba nie mają pół zielonego koloru, nie? I nie przypominają lekko żółwa... Więc jak? - Spytała Alex. - Sam nie wiem... Naprawdę. Ale wiem, że Razor jest wyjątkowy. - Rzekł dumnie a jego Śluzak wskoczył mu na ramię. Potem jechaliśmy dalej, by wygrywać kolejne bitwy, nie były łatwe ale jakoś dawaliśmy radę... Po skończeniu Eliminacji, w końcu przyszedł na czas na prawdziwe bitwy, o Śluzaki. - Tak więc od teraz zaczynają się prawdziwe i brutalne bitwy, a za przypadkowe zgony nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności! Teraz można już używać wszelkich ulepszeń, a za przegraną oddaje się Śluzaka! - Wykrzyknął prowadzący, po czym poinformował wszystkich w jakiej to Jaskini odbędzie się kolejna runda, po czym wszyscy tam ruszyliśmy. Była to Jaskinia Ognistego Stawu, podczas drogi już sobie ją wyobrażałem i te bitwy "bez zasad"... Jak na złość, walka ta ponownie była moja, dlatego tak się zamartwiałem a walczyłem z jakimś Waylonem, a może to był Wonlay? Nie ważne, w każdym bądź razie już się bałem... Po jakimś czasie już dojechaliśmy i przygotowano całą bitwę... Jaskinia ta była dość strasznym miejscem na walkę ponieważ było tu może z 20% skał a reszta to gorąca lawa... Po chwili ze strachem ustawiłem się na pozycji, a odważny przeciwnik po drugiej stronie skał... Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że mój przeciwnik będzie wyglądał groźniej, a był to po prostu umięśniony blondyn, ale robił z siebie idiotę. Ale starałem się nie lekceważyć swojego przeciwnika, a bitwa się ropoczęła. W czasie innych walk myślałem nad strategią, i też przemyślałem umiejętności swoich Śluzaków, więc byłem przekonany, że uda mi się wygrać. Wtedy przeciwnik trochę spoważniał i zaczęła się walka... Wystrzelił w moją stronę... Kogo? Tazerlinga, sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, on chciał mnie powalić Śluzakiem którego dość dobrze znam? Zręcznie wykonałem unik a następnie wystrzeliłem w niego Gleama, lecz przeciwnik aż taki głupi nie był i zneutralizował atak mojego Śluzaka, wystrzeliwując swojego innego. Potem szybko przeładował Blaster i wystrzelił w niebo... Śluzaka-błyskotka, który był podobny do Gleama ale w porę zareagowałem i wystrzeliłem Flowa w niego, który poraził go prądem przed tym, zanim wyzwolił swoją świetlistą moc. Flow akurat spadł mi na rękę, przez co ponownie mogłem go użyć. Tak też zrobiłem, załadowałem szybko swojego Tazerlinga i go wystrzeliłem, a przeciwnik w tym samym czasie strzelił... Nie wiem co to był za Śluzak... Ale wiem jedno - był silny, dosłownie. Był to czerwony stwór który po transformacji wyglądał na prawdę imponująco, miał wielkie, kamienne pięści i wielkie rogi. Śluzak ten przebił się ku mojemu zdziwieniu przez Flowa i poleciał dalej, wtedy bez zastanowienia skoczyłem w dół... A na dole były tylko małe kawałki skał, które niedługo miały stopić się w lawie, przeciwnik skorzystał to, że wolno się po nich poruszałem i zaczął mnie ostrzeliwać przeróżnymi Śluzakami! - No, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to na serio umrę... - Pomyślałem, ale w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć na normalną skałę. Ale Flowa nie mogłem użyć, bo był po drugiej stronie więc pozostało mi użyć Gleama. - Widziałeś sztuczkę jego Phosphoro prawda? Umiał byś wykonać to samo? - Spytałem się swojego Śluzaka, ten pewien i gotowy do walki kiwnął na tak, wtedy szybko go załadowałem i wystrzeliłem w przestworza, po chwili ten transformował i naładował się Energią a następnie wydalił ją w formie dużego światła, które oślepiło przeciwnika. - Dobra, ale co teraz robić?... - Spytałem sam siebie, i zacząłem główkować ale nie miałem czasu, więc pod wpływem presji szybko coś wymyśliłem. - W sumie jak bym się sprężył zdążyłbym po Flowa... - Powiedziałem cicho, ale wtedy właśnie efekt chwilowego oślepienia przemijał - nie miałem już co robić więc postanowiłem powrócić po Flowa, przy okazji zabierając Gleama. Po małych głazikach poruszałem się już sprawniej, bo się lekko przyzwyczaiłem, wróciłem na miejsce rozpoczęcia mej bitwy i wziąłem Flowa na rękę a ten wskoczył do Wnyki. - Dawaj, wykończ go! - Krzyknąłem i strzeliłem, przeciwnik się już otrząsnął ale... Nie zdążył już wycelować we mnie i strzelić. Wtedy mój Tazerling wbił się w niego pazurami i zaczął razić prądem, po chwili ten padł na ziemię, ja do niego podszedłem, podałem mu rękę i przy okazji wziąłem ze sobą Flowa. - Dobra, znasz zasady Waylon. - Powiedział organizator. - Tak, tak. Wybieraj. - Powiedział wykładając przede mnie swoje Wnyki, które miały pełno Śluzaków. - Hm... O ja... Czyli mogę któregoś z tych wybrać? To może... Wziąłbym tego czerwonego siłacza, silny Śluzak by się przydał. - Rzekłem. - Mówisz o Rammstonie? Czyli go chcesz tak? - Zapytał mnie. - Czyli to Rammstone? Więc jak mały, chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? Bo wiesz, mogę Cię zapewnić, że ze mną nie będzie Ci źle. - Oznajmiłem, wtedy Śluzak z uśmiechem na twarzy wyskoczył z Wnyki Waylona i od razu przetransportował się do mojej. Wtedy się porozchodziliśmy wszyscy (Waylon był trochę smutny przez utratę swojego Rammstone'a) i dostaliśmy dane na temat kolejnej walki, którą była bitwa... Rozdział VI Nowe wyzwania Kolejną bitwą, była bitwa Jacoba i Muncha... Chyba, bo równie dobrze mógł nazywać się Lunch, z takim wyglądem... Był to po prostu oślizgły, otyły i zielonawy i co dziwne jednooki strzelec, który chyba od narodzin nie rozstał się z Hamburgerem, którego cały czas trzymał w ręku. Widziałem również jego Blaster, był to zwykły fioletowy pistolet. Ale walka oczywiście nie mogła się odbyć w Jaskini Ognistego Stawu... Musieliśmy znowu pomęczyć nasze Mechy, by dotrzeć to jakieś tam innej Jaskini, którą chyba była Jaskinia Odpływu, Pieczara Przypływu... Nie wiem, nie zbyt się tym przejmowałem, po prostu jechałem razem z resztą. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy do miejsca przepłnionego skalnymi podwyższeniami ale przede wszystkim była tu woda. Dużo wody. - Więc... Zawodnicy. Tym razem nie będzie to strzelanina, a... Kto pierwszy dopłynie do kolejnej skały. - Powiedział organizator wskazując na najbliższą skałę, która w sumie aż tak blisko nie była, bo ledwo mogłem ją zauważyć, jak przez mgłę. - Co!? To to nie będzie walka na Śluzaki!? - Wykrzyknął załamany Jacob. - Po części będzie uczestniku, ponieważ obowiązuje jeszcze jedna zasada - strzelać do przeciwnika, by go na jak dłużej zatrzymać. - Oznajmił prowadzący, po czym Jacob i ten "Munch" podeszli do granicy skały, wtedy przewodniczący wystrzelił Flarę na sygnał. Munch od razu wskoczył do Wody, ale Jacob wyjrzał i na wskakiwał. - Jacob, co Ty robisz!? - Spytałem. - Em... Wspominałem, że mam lęk wysokości? - Odpowiedział pytaniem. - ... Wskakuj do wody! - Wykrzyknąłem, a Skyred zanurkował i zaczął podpływać do Muncha. - Tak w ogóle, ten cały Munch jest trochę dziwny... To jakaś specjalna rasa? - Spytałem wpatrując się w resztę. - Tak, należy on do dość rzadko spotykanej już rasy Cyklopów. Nie wiadomo co się z nimi do końca stało, no ale jak widać jeden z nich jest strzelcem. - Oznajmiła Alex. - Rozumiem... - Powiedziałem cicho, kierując wzrok na "pojedynek" Skyreda i zielonoskórego. Z perspektywy Jacoba... - Wiesz pasztecie, naprawdę nie chciałem uczestniczyć w zawodach pływackich, ale skoro to jedyny sposób, by Cię rozwalić to dobra... - Powiedziałem do niego. - Munch wytrze Tobą podłogę, gdy już wygra pojedynek. - Rzekł do mnie chamsko, więc nie miałem wyboru jak odpowiedzieć mu czymś bardziej chamskim. - Wiesz, zgniły ziemniaku, możesz już oddać mi Śluzaka, bo i tak wiadomo, że wygram. - Rzekłem z dumą. - Haha, nie rozbawiaj Muncha. To, że mam trochę kilogramów, nie znaczy, że Munch jest złym pływakiem! - Wykrzyknął śmiejąc się i przyśpieszył tempo. - Ten grubas działa mi na nerwach... - Powiedziałem cicho, po czym ruszyłem. - Nie no ta kula tłuszczu na serio nie jest taka słaba. - Dodałem po chwili patrząc się na Bazza i wtedy mnie olśniło. - Można używać Śluzaków, tak?... Jesteś wodnym Śluzakiem, to twój dom. Więc pokaż temu spaślakowi jak pływasz! - Wykrzyknąłem ładując Bazza do Blastera i strzelając nim, ten Transformował a ja szybko się go złapałem i zaczęliśmy w niewiarygodnej prędkości pędzić po wodzie. Gdy się odwróciłem pokazałem temu zielonemu język a ten widocznie się wkurzył, wydarł się na całą okolicę i zaczął szybciej płynąć... - Em, Bazz... Jakbyś mógł trochę przyśpieszyć... - Powiedziałem zmartwiony, wtedy Gruby załadował do Blastera jednego ze swoich Śluzaków i wystrzelił we mnie, jeszcze głośniej się drąc niż wcześniej. - Szkoda, że nie mam zatyczek do uszu... - Pomyślałem, ale szybko się od tych myśli oderwałem i zacząłem spoglądać na lecącego we mnie stwora, którym był Armashelt. - Dobra Bazz, zmiana kierunku na prawo... Armashelt tylko nawala łapami, gdy odejdzie się trochę w bok, nie zagrozi nam. - Powiedziałem, wtedy Bazz ledwo zrobił unik. - Wow... No ale większy problem jest wtedy, kiedy Śluzak ten jest szybki... - Powiedziałem cicho. Wtedy ten zielony agresor zaczął mnie ostrzeliwać chyba wszystkim co miał! Każdy jego Śluzak był dość szybki, i nawet nie zdążyłem się im do końca przyjrzeć, każdy wystrzelony Śluzak przez tą kupę mięcha zakrywał poprzedniego... W każdym bądź razie, udało mi się z Bazzem ledwo wyjść z tego PRAWIE cało. A dlaczego prawie? Bo jednak moje nogi np. zostały związane, a w gardle cały czas miałem dym jego wybuchowego Śluzaka. Ale w porównaniu do tego, co te Śluzaki całkiem by mi zafundowały, to było nic. Ale wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Bazz odmieni się i wtedy nie będzie tak łatwo... - Gdybym miał jakiegoś drugiego Śluzaka... - Pomyślałem, ale co miałem zrobić? Jak w zwykłej wodzie miałem znaleźć jakieś Śluzaki? No cóż, ten cały pan Hamburger pozbierał już swoje Śluzaki i ponownie wszczął atak na mnie... Jego bestie z każdym kolejnym atakiem były szybsze, przecież to bez sensu! Nie wiedziałem już co robić, jeden Śluzak właśnie prawie mnie trafił ale Bazz coś wykombinował... Zanurkował po prostu pod wodę, i jak zacząłem się po niej rozglądać nie był to jednak wielki zbiornik Wodny... Było tu mnóstwo wodorostów, winorośli, korali jakiś... W każdym bądź razie dalej płynęliśmy, ale pod wodą. Jego Śluzaki tu nie docierały ale zarazem miałem ograniczone powietrze, i co jakiś czas musieliśmy wypływać. Ale wtedy Bazz się odmienił... Był zmęczony, bardzo. Już nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Schowałem go do Wnyki i zacząłem się lekko rozglądać pod wodą... Cały czas myślałem o drugim Śluzaku, czy da się w ogóle wygrać bez wparcia innego stworka? Ja napewno tego leszcza nie dogonię... Przegrałem. A gdy miałem wypływać by zaczerpnąć powietrza, nagle coś usłyszałem, małe, lekko piskliwe. - To na pewno musi być... - Mówiłem, a gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałem grupkę niebiesko-zielonych Śluzaków. - Dobra... Czy może któryś z Was chciałby mi pomóc wygrać? - Spytałem się ich z nadzieją (Choć nie wiem czy coś zrozumieli bo dla nich to pewnie było "bul, bul"), że któryś odpowie tak. Wtedy jeden z ich stada wystąpił i wskoczył do Wnyki, wtedy wypłynąłem z pod wody, i zerknąłem na Muncha który był bardzo blisko mety. - Dobra, nie wiem co potrafisz, ale obyś zrobił coś, co go zatrzyma... - Powiedziałem z nadzieję do swojego nowego Śluzaka i Wnykę z nim załadowałem do Blastera i strzeliłem... Ten po chwili przeobraził się w jakby Meduzę i trafił nic nie spodziewającego się tego zielonka, który nagle został sklejony przez zieloną maź, i zaczął spadać wgłąb wody. - Wow... Niezłe! Właśnie to chciałem! Ale... Ten Grubas pewnie nie jest taki słaby, więc nie mam za dużo czasu. - Powiedziałem i zacząłem z całych sił płynąć, a gdy byłem nie daleko mety ujrzałem za mną wściekłego Muncha który podpływał... Zamknąłem nawet oczy ale dalej płynąłem, po chwili nagle rozniosły się wiwatujące wrzaski, a gdy otworzyłem oczy... Byłem pierwszy! Grubas przed metą wręcz chyba stanął w miejscu by odsapnąć, bo widocznie się zmęczył. - Dobra, dawaj Śluzaka. - Powiedziałem, a ten ze wstydem pokazał mi swoje Śluzaki we Wnykach. Miał 4 Śluzaki. Od lewej: Wybuchowiec tak zwany Dymek w gardło, splatacza kradnącego możliwość chodzenia, Armashelta i... Nie widziałem tego Śluzaka jeszcze, był niebieskawy, czy tam turkusowy i miał jakby ostry grzbiet. - O! Ten wydaje się ciekawy!... Zobaczę z chęcią co potrafi. - Powiedziałem zaciekawiony a Śluzak wyszedł z Wnyki zielonego i wskoczył mi na rękę. - Dobra... Będziesz może... Hmm... Saw? Albo nie... Chainsaw... A może Tooth? Nie... Już wiem! Będziesz Steel, podoba się? - Spytałem Śluzaka a ten podskoczył z radości, wtedy włożyłem go do Wnyki. - Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie Bazz i Glue nie będą mieli problemów z zaprzyjaźnieniem się z nim... - Powiedziałem i zacząłem wracać do startu. Od razu zaczęli mnie o wszystko, wszyscy wypytywać, jakiego Śluzaka wziąłem, i ten którego zdobyłem w "wyścigu" czy to był jakiś Meduźnik... Wszystko im pokazałem i objaśniłem, po czym podeszliśmy do organizatora. Z perspektywy Vaoru... Jacob tak jak ja ma 3 Śluzaki... Ciekawe jak one wszystkie działają, czy pokonał by mój zespół... Może natrafimy na siebie w turnieju, bo chciałbym się zemścić za tamten pojedynek... - Tak sobie myślałem, ale po chwili razem z pozostałymi zacząłem wsłuchiwać się w słowa organizatora. Mówił o tym pojedynku i, że pozostałe również mogą być inne a nie tylko naparzanie się stworkami. Powiedział kto będzie walczył następny (na nieszczęście nikt z nas) i pojechaliśmy na Mecha-Bestsiach dalej... Rozdział VII Muzyczne Starcie Po dotarciu do jednej z Jaskiń, poczekaliśmy oglądając walkę a po bitwie, ogłoszono, że kolejna walka będzie w Dźwięcznej Grocie a będzie walczyła Alex z jakimś Shockwire'm. Po chwili już lekko monotonnej jazdy, dotarliśmy do miejsca powalającego z nóg! Było całkiem inne od pozostałych Jaskiń, było dość kolorowe, pełne harmonii, szczęścia, radości i spokoju... Bynajmniej wyglądało, że Śluzaki stamtąd się przyzwyczaiły do takiej atmosfery, bo gdy wparowaliśmy do ich mieszkania, zaczęli uciekać zakrywając uszy, zrobiło mi się trochę żal tych Śluzaków. - Dobra, więc tutaj odbędzie się starcie "Alex" z dobrze niektórym znanym - Shockwire'm. - Oznajmił prowadzący bazgrząc coś w swoim notesie i odchodząc. Nie powiem, nawet jak dla mnie - przyzwyczajonego do nie najcichszych otoczeń, było dość głośno. Wszędzie podjeżdżające mechy, gadanie, strzelanie... To kompletnie zaburzało balans tej Pieczary i niszczyło jej cały klimat! Usiadłem sobie na jednym, z niebieskich kryształów i zaczałem się wpatrywać w bitwę, która miała się niedługo zacząć. Wtedy kilka Śluzaków się schowało w mojej bluzie czy kapturze, bo nie mogli wytrzymać tych hałasów, ale jeden wpadł mi szczególnie w oczy, tego też nigdy nie widziałem - niebieski, mały. Ze srebrnym pancerzem. - Hej, maluchu jakim to jesteś Śluzakiem?... - Spytałem cicho, po czym wziąłem go na ręce. - Ciekawe co potrafi - Zacząłem myśleć, ale się z nich szybko wyrwałem. - A może by tak niedługo sprawdzić? Jak mały, nie chciałbyś może razem ze mną i moimi Śluzakami przeżyć przygody? - Spytałem się go, wtedy mały pokiwał swoją ociężałą główką i schował się w jednej z Wnyk. - Wow... Kolejny Śluzak! - Wykrzyknąłem z radością, że mam coraz więcej małych przyjaciół, ale nijak ten krzyk miał się do huku wytwarzanego przez resztę... Jacob chyba zauważył, że zgarnąłem nowego Śluzaka więc sam zaczął jakiegoś poszukiwać, natomiast ja zacząłem się odprężać przyglądając się w bitwę. - Więc! Jest to kolejna specjalna konkurencja - jesteśmy w Grocie Dźwięku, melodii i tak dalej, więc konkurencją będzie... Kto zrobi lepszy dźwięk za pomocą swoich Śluzaków. - Rzekł prowadzący. Z perspektywy Alex... - Jak mam wygrać konkurs na dźwięk, z pomocą jednego i to Zamrażającego Śluzaka? - Spytałam sama siebie. - Choć za to ten, ma tylko Tazerlingi... - Pomyślałam optymistycznie, ładując do Blastera Snowa, wtedy usłyszałam słowa prowadzącego i zaczęliśmy, wtedy wszystko ucichło, a wpierw zaczął mój przeciwnik... Zaczął swoimi Tazerlingami strzelać w sufit, a muzyka która z tego wyszła... Nie była zła, jeden elektryczny trafił największy sopel tworząc głęboki, basowy dźwięk, następny trafił w mniejszy sopel co spowodowało równe przejście dźwięku do barzdziej "czystego" a na koniec, ostatni jego Tazerling trafił w najmniejszy kryształ który rozniósł piskliwy dźwięk. - No cóż, teraz nasza kolej. Pokaż im Snow! - Wykrzyknęłam strzelając swoim Śluzakiem. Ten poleciał w górę tworząc przed sobą twardy blok lodu, na którego następnie wleciał i rozbił. To stworzyło twardy dość dźwięk, ale resztki lodu powstałe z rozbicia zaczęły uderzać w kryształowy, barwny sufit co zaczęło tworzyć dosłownie deszcz dźwięku! Na tę chwilę zdobyłam większe poparcie więc "Shockwire" się zdenerwował i zaczął strzelać dalej tworząc kolejne melodie, ja wtem po nim zaczęłam robić to samo... Ale w końcu zaczął mnie przeganiać... - Ostatnia próba! Jest remis, ten kto zbierze większe brawa wygrywa! - Wykrzyknął organizator, ja nie miałam już pomysłów, ale przynajmniej miałam trochę czasu by coś wymyślić bo ten elektryczny gość zaczynał. A gdy skończył przyszła kolej na mnie, ale nie wiedziałam co zrobić... Spojrzałam się na resztę, czekali na to, aż pokażę coś co zwali wszystkich z nóg... Wtedy poczułam coś co przebiegało po moich plecach, był to Śluzak! Którego widocznie nikt nie widział był ciemno-niebiesko-żółty i wyglądało jakby chciał mi pomóc. - Hm... Chciałbyś mi pomóc? No dobra, zobaczę co potrafisz, zaraz jak wystrzelę Snowa. - Powiedziałam do niego, a ten szybko przemknął do Wnyki. Wtedy wystrzeliłam Snowa który zrobił ponownie sześcian z lodu, a wtedy wystrzeliłam swojego nowo nabytego Śluzaka, który transformował i zaczął wydzielać dźwięk, który przez natężenie robił lód na małe części, a gdy Śluzak retransformował i wrócił do mnie, to kryształki lodu na koniec opadły rozprzestrzeniając dodatkowy dźwięk na zakończenie. - Ty jesteś Slirenem! Dobrze mieć takiego Śluzaka w zespole. - Powiedziałam do niego, a ten się uśmiechnął, zdobyłam większe brawa więc podeszłam do Shockwire'a odebrać jednego z Tazerlingów ale ten nie chciał żadnego dać. - Ej! Shockwire, znasz zasady, dawaj Śluzaka! - Krzyknął prowadzący, wtedy ten zaczął się namyślać. - Hmm... Nie! Ej, chłopaki, jest nas na tyle dużo by się zbuntować! Dawajcie, po co występować w tym głupim turnieju! - Wykrzyknął Shockwire, a wtedy wszyscy chwycili za Blastery i zaczęli wszystko niszczyć... Ale jeden z Tazerlingów Shocka chyba się źle u niego czuł i podszedł do mnie. - O! Witaj mały! Kolejna siła obrony. Twoją nazwą będzie Iskra! - Wykrzyknęłam, i bym jeszcze coś mówiła, ale nie było czasu, bo wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Z perspektywy Vaoru... - Widocznie Turniej się już zakończył. - Powiedziałem biorąc do ręki Blaster, a prowadzący zaczął uciekać. - Mentalix, ja się zajmę Ogniem i Lodem! - Wykrzyknąłem. - Dobra, ja biorę Trójkę! - Krzyknął. - Dobra... To ja może pokażę gdzie są drzwi Panowi Grubaskowi i fioletowo-włosemu śmierdzielowi. - Oznajmił Jacob, stając przed tymi dwoma. - Okej, mogę się zając Jacquesem i Królem Miotaczy! - Wykrzyknęła Alex, i wszyscy zaczęliśmy strzelać. Walka z Ogniem i Lodem była łatwiejsza niż się spodziewałem - Szybko wystrzeliłem Gleama, który ich oślepił, następnie postanowiłem sprawdzić swojego nowego Śluzaka, a jego mocą jest chyba magnesowanie itd. Załamał przeciwnikom Blaster! Nie mieli co zrobić, więc szybko unieruchomiłem ich Flowem a następnie wypróbowałem Brimma, mojego Rammstone który ich staranował swoimi wielkimi rogami. - Hmm... Chyba robię się coraz lepsze w te klocki! - Powiedziałem, zbierając szczęśliwe Śluzaki i patrząc się na pokonanych. - Świetna robota, gdybym Was nie miał nic bym nie zrobił. - Rzekłem do swoich Śluzaków. - No, i świetny debiut, Rogacz, Magnetic! - Dodałem, a Śluzaki te się do mnie uśmiechnęły, następnie zerknąłem na innych, wszyscy również stali nad pokonanymi. - Więc co robimy? - Spytałem Mentalixa. - Uciekamy. Jest ich tu zbyt dużo, a jestem pewien, że jak zostaniemy to nie przepuszczą nas tak po prostu. - Powiedział wskakując na Mecha i wszyscy razem za nim odjechaliśmy. - Wooow... Co się stało, choć nie byli tacy silni jak na początku, chyba robimy się coraz lepsi. - Powiedział Jacob. - Ta, poza tym fajnie, że każdy z nas na tym zdemolowanym turnieju zdobył kilka Śluzaków. - Rzekł Mentalix. - No właśnie... Ty w ogóle jakiegoś zdobyłeś? - Spytała się go Alex, a ten pokazał nam swoje wszystkie chyba, 4 Śluzaki. - Ale... Kiedy!? - Spytałem się go. - Spodziewałem się, że turniej obierze taki rozwój wydarzeń, w końcu Epoka Blakka i myślałem, że sobie nie zawalczę więc zacząłem szukać naiwnych i prostych przeciwników od których zgarnąłem Śluzaki. - Oznajmił. - To świetnie! Każdy ma dobrych i silnych przyjaciół, w kryjówce musimy się ze wszystkimi zapoznać! - Wykrzyknąłem radośnie i zaczęliśmy dalej jechać... Jakiś czas była tylko cisza, ale zacząłem się nad czymś zastanawiać, więc zapytałem: - Tak w ogóle... Mówiłeś, że Blastery i Mechy są rzadko teraz spotykane na rynku więc dlaczego każdy z nich je miał? - Spytałem Mentalixa. - Otóż, byli to dość znani strzelcy więc pewnie udało im się to wszystko zgarnąć przed całkowitym zawładnięciem Slugterrą przez Blakka. A teraz co się stało w Dźwięcznej Grocie... Założe się, że postanowią dołączyć się do Blakka i spotkamy ich jeszcze z lepszym sprzętem i lepszymi umiejętnościami... - Rzekł zaniepokojony, wtedy umilkłem i po jakimś czasie trafiliśmy do domu. Wszyscy rozsiedli się po różnych sofach i siedzeniach by odpocząć. - Turniej był dość fajny i wymagający więc trzeba wypocząć... - Powiedział Skyred, zamykając oczy, relaksując się na siedzeniu. - Nie ma czasu na obijanie się! Ludzie, trochę powagi. Blakk w każdej chwili może nas znaleźć, bo jeżeli tamci do niego się dołączyli i mu o tym powiedzieli to jestem pewien, że wyśle poszukiwaczy. Musimy trenować, non-stop. To, że pokonaliśmy jakiś tam strzelców to nie znaczy, że mamy spoczywać na laurach, Blakk może mieć lepszych, silniejszych strzelców w swoich szeregach i w każdej chwili możemy paść ofiarą ich Śluzaków! - Wykrzyknął oburzany Mentalix. - Spokojnie! Nie jesteśmy maszynami, lekki odpoczynek zrobi lepiej i nam i Śluzakom! - Wykrzyknąłem wstając z siedzenia sięgając po Śluzoksięgę i znów siadając na swoim miejscu. - Eh... Może masz rację, przepraszam. - Powiedział rozmyślając, a ja szukałem w księdze naszych Śluzaków i zacząłem się w te wszystkie informacje wczytywać. I miałem przeczytać kilka Śluzaków, a nawet się nie spostrzegłem robiło się już ciemno i każdy szykował się do spania, a ja przeczytałem co najmniej 1/6 książki (Ta księga wcale nie jest taka cienka jak może się wydawać). Więc ja też już miałem iść spać, więc wyszedłem i siadłem ponownie pod drzewem... Ale nagle zacząłem słyszeć coraz głośniejsze... Szczekanie? Szybko się wybudziłem i zacząłem się kierować do źródła dźwięków... Wtedy za krzakami ujrzałem kilku panów z... Psami Śluzogończymi, o których nie dawno czytałem w Śluzoksiędze... Ale skoro są tu Śluzogończe to, nie jest to dobry znak... Rozdział VIII Spotkanie z... - Hej, ludziska! Koniec drzemki! - Krzyczałem na całą bazę. - O co Ci chodzi... - Powiedziała Alex otwierając lekko oczy. - Ktoś ma już nasz trop, jeżeli nie chcecie skończysz prawdopodobnie u Blakka, to zwijajcie się! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy wszyscy od razu sie zerwali, jakby w ogóle jeszcze nie spali, wtedy szybko wzięliśmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wskoczyliśmy na Mechy i ruszyliśmy ale widocznie tamci to usłyszeli i razem ze swoimi Psami, na Mecha-Bestiach ruszyli za nami. - Siedzą nam na ogonie! - Wykrzyknął Jacob. - Dobra, Magnetic powinien ich na chwilę zatrzymać. - Powiedziałem ładując gotowego Przyciągacza i wystrzeliłem go nad ścigających nas żółnierzy, a dokładniej pomiędzy nich przez co ich Mecha-Bestie uderzyły o siebie, i się szczepiły, ale wypuścili psy Śluzogończe by za nami dalej goniły. - Dobra, Mechy na razie uśpione ale co z psami? - Spytała Alex. - Tym zajmę się ja. - Rzekł Jacob, załadowując do Blastera Meduźnika. - Dawaj Glue! - Dodał wykrzykując i wystrzelił swojego stwora który transformował i splunął na ich twarze mazią, która uniemożliwiała im patrzenie, wąchanie i słyszenie. - Dobra robota. - Pochwalił go Mentalix i jechaliśmy dalej... Ale po chwili jakże spokojnej jazdy, kilka kolejnych żołnierzy się dołączyło. - Teraz jest ich więcej... Co robimy? - Spytałem. - Strzelajcie czym macie, oni nie są pewnie tacy głupi i zaraz też zaczną w nas... - Zaczął, ale żołnierze rozpoczęli na nas atak. - ... Strzelać Śluzakami... - Dokończył, po czym zaczęliśmy miotać wszystkim co mieliśmy, ale nic nie skutkowało, ich Śluzaki były silne i pokonywały nasze. - Dobra, widocznie czas na przetestowanie nowej w moich szeregach, dalej Sara! - Krzyknęła Alex ładując... Jakiegoś żółto-niebieskiego Śluzaka, i strzelając nim w górę, ten zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, która wszystkich uśpiła i zwaliła z Mechów... - Hej, co to za Śluzak, nie natknąłem się na niego w księdze! - Uniosłem swój głos zaciekawiony. - To Sliren, jak zauważyłeś - Śluzaki-śpiewaki. - Oznajmiła i czym prędzej ruszyliśmy dalej. Ale... Wszyscy nagle zaczęliśmy słyszeć dziwny syk, a po chwili tylko... Wszyscy spadliśmy z Mecha-Bestii pod wpływem wybuchu. - Ow... Co to było? - Spytał Jacob. - Eh... Śluzaki Granatniki, ale kogo? - Powiedział Mentalix patrząc na jednego Śluzaka z "wojskowym" pancerzem który zaczął odchodzić... A na rękę wziął go jakiś barczysty, blond osiłek. - Kto to?... - Zapytałem po cichu resztę, z nadzieją, że ktoś odpowie. - Słyszałem, że Blakk ma nowego, nie zgorszego strzelca na usługach, jak zgaduje - to pewnie on... John Bull. - Oznajmił patrząc na niego lekko ze strachem. - Dobra dzieciaki, jeżeli nie chcecie dostać Skałowcem w twarz rzućcie Blastery i oddajcie Śluzaki. - Powiedział z szarym Śluzakiem w Blasterze i przystawił mi do głowy, więc wszyscy zrobili tak jak mówił. - Posłuszne psy... Dobra, załadujcie ich do wozu. - Powiedział, a Ci nas zamknęli. - A właśnie... Może nie wspominałem ale jedziemy do Dr Blakka. - Oznajmił i pojechaliśmy... W czasie drogi nie odzywaliśmy się, po prostu czekaliśmy aż dojedziemy i wsadzą nas za kraty u Blakka... Prawdopodobnie. Jak dojechaliśmy, to wysiedliśmy i szliśmy powoli do celi ale... - Alex, teraz! - Krzyknął Mentalix, wtedy Alex zabrała Bullowi Blaster, a gdy John był skupiony na Alex, by odebrać jej Blaster Mentalix to wykorzystał i zabrał mu jednego ze Śluzaków i podał Alex, a ta go załadowała i wystrzeliła go... Był to Tormato, Śluzak powietrzny tworzący tornada, który takowe właśnie stworzył i zmiótł Bulla, wtedy szybko zajrzeliśmy do skrzyni i zabraliśmy nasze Blastery, i Śluzaki, po czym zaczęliśmy uciekać. Ale od razu drogę zablokowali nam... Ogień i Lód! - Serio? Sprałem was już kilka razy, więc mogę zrobić to po raz kolejny. - Powiedziałem do nich szybko strzelając Brimmem i od razu Flowem. Rammstone mój, przebił się przez lód Zamrażacza i trafił loda a Flow jedną ręką poraził Flaringo Ognia i poleciał na niego rażąc go. - Dobra, idziemy! - Krzyknął Mentalix więc pobiegliśmy za nim. O dziwo już nie było żadnych przeszkód, spokojnie wybiegliśmy, wzięliśmy Mechy i zaczęliśmy wiać. Wydawało się, że to jest koniec ale nie... Mimo, że pomieszczenie te nie było takie małe, nie było bazą Blakka... To była jedna z jego najmniejszych mini-baz do patrolu terenu, by potem spokojnie tylko rozprzestrzenić swój, tak zwany "Ekspres Slugterrialny". - Dobra, tu możemy się zaszyć, tu na chwilę obecną nas nikt nie znajdzie. - Powiedział, po czym zwolnił tempo na Mechu, i wjechał wgłąb gęstego lasu, a tam był dom. - To Twój dom? - Spytał go Jacob. - Nie... Prawdę mówiąc nie mój, ale wygląda na opuszczony więc na jakiś czas się tu zaszyjemy. - Rzekł, wtedy odstawiliśmy Mechy i weszliśmy do domu. - Dobra, jutro kolejny trening. Mimo iż wydaję się nam, że jesteśmy niepokonani, to i tak musimy trenować. Blakk napewno ma lepszych ludzi ale trzyma ich na specjalne okazje... Niech każdy, zanim nastanie świt wypocznie rzecz jasna. - Powiedział, i wszyscy zasnęliśmy, w tym ja na dworze, przy jakimś drzewie jak zwykle. Ale zawsze, sen musi mi coś przerwać... A dokładniej ktoś już nas znalazł! Było kilku żołnierzy i jakiś dziwny dryblas... Naprawdę dziwny, był bardzo wysoki i umięśniony, miał czarne włosy uniesione do góry i ciemno-szarą skórę?... Choć nie mogłem do końca stwierdzić, bo nie zbyt dużo widziałem, tylko jeszcze jego długie pazury i świecące, czerwone oczy. Od razu wyszedłem ładując Gleama. - Oh? Kim jesteś dzieciaku? - Spytał się mnie ten brzydal. - To ja powinienem o to spytać. - Rzekłem, podchodząc do niego bliżej. - El Diablos Nachos. - Rzekł. - Nachos? Serio?... Dobra. Albo się stąd wyniesiesz, albo wiesz co... - Powiedziałem, ale ten tylko szybko chwycił Blaster i on, i reszta żołnierzy zaczęli mnie ostrzeliwać... Wtedy szybko wystrzeliłem w górę Gleama, a następnie wystrzeliłem w żołnierzy, Flowa a jego Piorun rozniósł się po wszystkich pozostałych. - Wow, niezłych sztuczek uczysz się mały. - Powiedziałem do niego, ale wtedy błysk Phosphoro minął, więc szybko załadowałem Brimma i wystrzeliłem go w Nachosa... Ale ten nie był taki głupi, i uniknął strzelając Skałowcem, który mnie trafił, wtedy Diablos zaczął wchodzić. - Czekaj...! - Wykrzyknąłem lekko podnosząc się i podbiegając, a ten od razu wystrzelił Rammstone'a który nieźle mnie walnął. - Ten koleś... Jest mocny... - Powiedziałem, znowu się podnosząc, i wchodząc do bazy krzycząc, że zjawił się nieproszony gość, wszyscy natychmiast wstali, zanim ten cokolwiek zrobił, wzięli Blastery i załadowali Śluzaki. - Dobra, "Diablos". Masz dwa wyjścia. - Albo się stąd wynosisz, albo strzelasz w któregoś z nas ale sam oberwiesz minimum 3 razy. - Hehe... Zabawny jesteś. - Powiedział i załadował... Sam nie wiem kto to był, na niego też się nie natknąłem w księdze, ale wystrzelił go a ten transformował i wystrzelił mnóstwo kolcy, i wszyscy musieliśmy się schować. Wtedy ten zaczął uciekać. - Em... Kto to był? Wszedł, zrobił bajzel i wyszedł, no tak najlepiej. - Rzekł Jacob. - Nie... Czekaj. Nie ma Śluzoksięgi! - Wykrzyknąłem. - Co!? - Wszyscy spytali mnie oburzeni. - Nie chodziłu mu o nic, poza Księgą... Ale pewnie jest już w 1/4 drogi do Blakka, nie opłaca się za nim jechać ale odbijemy te księgę, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć co w niej jest... - Powiedział Mentalix. - Widocznie, spania nie będzie. - Powiedział Mentalix, i wszyscy przyszykowaliśmy się i znowu odjechaliśmy... Przez całą drogę o wszystkim co możliwe gadaliśmy, ale coś nagle zaczęło szeleścić w wszystkich krzakach. - Czekajcie... - Powiedział Mentalix, zatrzymując się. - 3... 2... 1... Teraz, jedziemy! - Wykrzyknął, a z krzaków wyskoczyły... Śluzogończe! - Czemu akurat teraz? - Spytała się Alex, a po chwili dojrzeliśmy, że nie mogliśmy jechać dalej... Po pierwsze - ślepy zauek, po drugie stał tam wkurzony John Bull, Lód, Ogień, Shockwire... Wszyscy, ale jakby... Inni. Wyglądali na pewniejszych siebie, i mieli kilka bajerów czy to na Blasterze czy to na zbroi... Ale bez słowa zaczęli nas ostrzeliwać potężnymi Śluzakami! - Co im się stało, są jakby... mocniejsi! - Krzyknęła Alex. - Nie mamy dalszej drogi, co robimy? - Spytał się Jacob. - Dobra, nie ma wyboru, jedziemy w prawo, tam w las! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix i pojechaliśmy, ale Ci wskoczyli na swoje Mechy i pojechali za nami strzelając do nas dalej. - Ok, załatw ich, Weather! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix, wtedy wystrzelił swojego Tormato, który zrobił potężne tornado, ale Bull wystrzelił po chwili Rammstone'a który zniszczył tornado, zanim cokolwiek im się stało. - Em... Chyba już po nas. - Powiedziała Alex. Ale po chwili jazdy, nagle się zatrzymali i zaczęli wycofywać. - Ej, czemu oni już nas nie gonią? - Spytał się Jacob. - Widocznie się im znudziło, albo się nas przestraszyli, hehe. - Powiedziała Alex. - Nie... Chyba już wiem czemu. - Powiedziałem patrząc się lekko w górę, a na kamieniach były zielone symbole. - Czekaj... Nie mów mi, że to symbole Klanu Cieni. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Klanu jakiego? - Spytali się Alex i Jacob. - Klan Cieni, to prastara, tajemnicza rasa która... Nie zbyt fajnie traktuje tych, co wejdą na ich podwórko. - Rzekł Mentalix. - Czyli zawracamy? - Spytałem. - Nie... Nie ma opcji, to jedyna droga poza cofnięciem się ale tamci nadal tam czekają z nadzieją, że się cofniemy. Gdy wszystko dobrze pójdzie, może uda nam się ominąć kontaktu z Klanem Cieni, a przynajmniej tym bliższym. Po prostu... Wciskamy gaz do dechy! - Wykrzyknął czarnowłosy i pojechaliśmy. Ale ich te miejsce, było zaprawdę bardzo ciekawe, stare zielone symbole, różne tabliczki... No, i nawet zobaczyłem kogoś w tej gęstwinie mroku, ale nie wyglądał na człowieka... - Ej... Jak w ogóle wygląda ten cały Klan Cieni? Czytałem o nich trochę, ale nie było do końca rysunku żadnego. - Powiedziałem. - W sumie to chyba prawie nikt nie wie, ale mówi się tylko: "Czarne niczym mrok, duże i straszne, a jak kogoś z nich widzisz, to już za późno". - Rzekł Mentalix. - Em... A czy nie stoi ich kilku... Tam? - Spytałem wskazując na miejsce gdzie najpierw widziałem chyba jednego spokojnego członka... Ale nagle zjawiło się ich kilka, strasznych bestii z zielonymi oczami które zaczęły nas gonić, przy tym... Znikając w mroku, teleportując się? - Ta... To chyba jest Klan Cienia. - Powiedział Jacob ze strachu ledwo przełykając ślinę, jechaliśmy na całej prędkości jaką nasze Mechy mogły wytworzyć, mimo to oni byli szybszi... byłem najbardziej w tyle, złapali mojego Mecha, ciągnąc przy tym nawet urywając mu jedną nogę... - Vaoru! - Krzyczeli wszyscy. Nie wiedziałem, czy to poskutkuje ale musiałem spróbować. Wystrzeliłem w nich Flowa który rozniósł po nich pioruny i zacząłem uciekać na piechotę... Ale po chwili się otrząsnęli i zaczęli mnie gonić teleportując się. - Dobra Brimm, dawaj! - Krzyknąłem strzelając nim w nich ale Ci z łatwością uniknęli ataku znikając w mroku a następnie pojawiając się, ale co najdziwniejsze... Zaczęli ze swojego ogona strzelać Śluzakami! Począwszy od Skałowców, Flaringo i Rammstone'ów kończąc na dziwnym, mrocznym Śluzaku który po transformacji przypominał ich! Był to zdecydowanie najlepszy ich Śluzak, który razem z innymi trafił mnie, a wtedy Klan mnie dogonił i zabrał... Widziałem tylko jeszcze Mentalixa i pozostałych jak gonią za nimi by mnie... Odbić? Ale niestety... Klan zniknął razem ze mną i pojawiliśmy się gdzieś... Rozdział IX Cicha Trawa - Has, wus, hes, sas, mis. - Ciągle słyszałem nad sobą takie szepty. Gdy otworzyłem oczy ujrzałem przed sobą... no, ogródek Klanu Cieni ale jakby specjalny no i Klan Cieni we własnej osobie, od razu swój wzrok skoncentrowali na mnie... Odruchowo chciałem coś zrobić ale... Mech zniszczony, Blaster także. Byłem zdany na ich łaskę. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić a przede mną stanął osobnik z tej mrocznej rasy ale inny... Trochę wyższy, i miał jakby koronę z kolców, domyślałem się, że to ich Król, wtedy nagle mi podał jakiś dziwny złom, coś jak diadem czy co... Ruchem dłoni pokazał, że mam to włożyć na głowę. - Czekaj... To może być pułapka... Nie włożę tego, nie ma szans! - Krzyknąłem rzucając opaskę, ale wtedy wszyscy już byli gotowi do ataku na mnie. - No dobra... No chyba, że tak to będzie. - Powiedziałem sztucznie się uśmiechając i założyłem diadem... Czułem dziwny ból i puls, coś jakby wyżerało moją energię i życie, a wszystko co widziałem również pulsowało. - Ah... Widocznie nie dawno się zjawiłem w Slugterrze, nie możesz opanować siły Mówcy Cieni. - Rzekł do mnie ich Król... Ale moment... - Ty... Do mnie mówisz? Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? I skąd wiecie, że nie jestem stąd- Spytałem się go, zwijając się z bólu. - Jeszcze nie jesteśmy pewni ale... Wiemy, że pochodzisz z powierzchni. Blakk powoli zatruwa Slugterrę, a niedługo proces ten się rozrośnie, ponieważ sprzymierzył się z Mroczną Zgubą. - Powiedział. - A-Ale... Mroczna Zguba? Co to jest? - Spytałem go. - Dowiesz się pewnie w niedługim czasie... Slugterry zawsze strzegł Shane, ale obecnie go nie ma... Wy jesteście z powierzchni, musicie go w pewien sposób zastąpić o ile zależy Wam na Waszym życiu i mieszkańców Slugterry. - Oznajmił, ale wtedy już po prostu nie wytrzymywałem, zacząłem słyszeć w głowie szepty zagłuszające moje własne myśli a obraz zanikał powoli. - Puścimy Cię wolno, na razie, a nawet pozwolimy Ci zachować Cieniomówcę, ale lepiej go zdejmij zanim opanuję Twój umysł. - Powiedział, po czym szybko go ściągnąłem a gdy zacząłem się rozglądać, obraz powoli powracał do normy ale członków Klanu już nie było... - Jednak nie są tacy źli ale nie musieli mi niszczyć Blastera i Mecha... Czym ja teraz będę strzelał i jeździł, i co to za Shane... Coś mi to mówi... - Powiedziałem sam do siebie, a po chwili nagle usłyszałem podjeżdżające Mechy a na nich Mentalix, Alex i Jacob! - Stary... Co zrobiłeś, że puścili Cię wolno? - Spytał Jacob. - Po prostu... Odeszli. - Powiedziałem, chowając diadem tak by nikt go nie zobaczył, a Śluzaki na mnie smutno spojrzały. - Spokojnie, kiedyś pewnie i tak się dowiedzą. - Szepnąłem do nich. - Sami odeszli? Serio? - Spytała się Alex. - No tak. (W sumie to na serio tak było...) - Powiedziałem. - Dobra, widocznie Blakk poszerza swoją armię o coraz lepszych Strzelców, trzeba załatwić lepszy sprzęt. - Rzekł Mentalix. - A gdzie chcesz takowy nabyć? - Spytała się Alex. - Być może Czerwony Hak nam coś użyczy... - Oznajmił odpływając w myślach. - Haha, serio? Myślisz, że ta legenda nam cokolwiek zrobi? Chyba na głowę upadłeś! - Krzyknęła Alex pękając ze śmiechu. - Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, wsiadaj Vaoru. - Powiedział Mentalix a ja wsiadłem na tył jego Mecha i odjechaliśmy... Przez całą drogę myślałem o Klanie, "Cieniomówcy", Shanie i co nas jeszcze czeka... Bo tak na prawdę, gdy się tu zjawiłem niby wierzyłem, że coś może zagrozić światom ale jednak... Nie było tej pewności, a teraz coraz bardziej wszystko na to wskazuje, że światy mogą się rozpaść... Ile już minęło odkąd tu jestem? Tydzień, dwa? A jednak mieszam się w sprawy tutejszych mieszkańców... No cóż. Po może dwóch godzinach lub trzech zjawiliśmy się w tak zwanej "Cichej Trawie", która na prawdę była cicha... Nie było nic prócz szelestu wiatru. A mieszkańców widzieliśmy jak tylko wyglądają z okien i pokazują, byśmy byli cicho. Niedługo zrozumieliśmy dlaczego - Kolonia Granatników nad miastem, które jak spadną to będzie niezłe bum. - Tak w ogóle... Gdzie mieszka ten cały Hak? - Spytał Jacob. - Tu, zaraz za miastem. - Rzekł Mentalix a po chwili wędrówki dotarliśmy to małej chatki na zboczu i zapukaliśmy. - Czego chcecie bachory!? - Zapytał chyba "Hak". - Um... Bardzo miły. - Szepnął Jacob, a drzwi się uchyliły a przed nimi stanął stary, łysy (choć miał wąsy) mężczyzna z czarną, piracką opaską na prawym oku przez które przechodziła blizna, natomiast jego lewe oko było fioletowe. Miał robotniczy ubiór i nie posiadał lewej ręki którą zastępował szaro-czerwony hak. - O? Nie jesteście tymi dzieciorami? Wejdźcie. - Rzekł, a wtedy weszliśmy i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać... W porównaniu do naszych kryjówek ten dom był o wiele większy i bardziej zaawansowany technologiczne, ściany zdobiły różne bronie a na środku pomieszczenia było biurko ze specjalnymi sprzętami. - Wow... - Tylko do przychodziło mi do głowy. - Więc czego chcecie? - Spytał, wtedy do niego podszedłem. - Em... Widzi pan, mój Blaster i Mecha-Bestia zostały zniszczone, mógłby pan wykonać nowy Blaster i Mecha-Bestie? - Zapytałem go nieśmiało. - Hmm... A nie mógłbyś po prostu dać ten Blaster a ja bym go naprawił? Mecha pewnie ze sobą nie dałeś rady wziąć. - Rzekł. - No... Problem jest taki, że Mecha-Bestia i Blaster nie zostały tak po prostu zniszczone... One zozstały zmiażdżone! Rozpadły się na części. - Oznajmiłem. - Hmm... Przypominacie mi trochę Shane'ów... - Powiedział odchodząć myślami, jakby wspominał dawne lata. - Shane'ów? Że kogo? - Spytał się Jacob, wtedy Czerwony Hak się otrząsnął i wyjął z szufladki zdjęcie jego i innego mężczyzny, z granatowymi włosami... Znak na uniformie tego drugiego coraz bardziej zbliżał mnie do przypomnienia sobie... Wtedy w końcu skojarzyłem! Śluzoksięga to był Kodeks Shane'ów... A z tego co się na słyszałem, to bardzo ważne... - W sumie widzi pan... Jesteśmy jakby jego zastępcami, a nam potrzebna jest specjalna broń i Bestie by móc pokonać Blakka. - Powiedziałem, kładąc rękę na stole. - Rozumiem... Shane'owie to dobrzy ludzie, ale za nim Wam usprawnię wszystko i zrobię nowe minie trochę czasu, a zanim to zrobię Hooligang na pewno się tu zjawi! - Krzyknął panicznie, a wtedy było słychać na zewnątrz odgłosy strzelania. - Już tu są... - Powiedział. - Dobrze, jakoś uda nam się obronić te miasto przed... Jeszcze nie wiem kim ale spokojnie, bez Blasterów, bez Mechów. Ale tylko ten raz, by obronić cały świat przed Blakkiem potrzebny nam sprzęt. - Rzekłem. - W sumie nic straconego, dobra, zrobię Wam te bronie. - Powiedział, a my wyszliśmy, a przed nami jechał gang złożony z dwóch chłopaków i jednej dziewczyny. - Ej, przestań hałasować, bo Granatniki spadną i wszystko zniszczą! - Krzyknęła Alex. - Ta... A sama teraz wrzasnęłaś... - Powiedział cicho Jacob. - Co? Czy śmiesz przeciwstawiać się Gangowi Hula? - Zapytał, chyba ich szef-blondyn. - No, jak widać. Albo stąd grzecznie pójdziesz i zostawisz te miasto albo poczujesz moc moich Śluzaków na swej skórze. - Powiedziała. - Alex... - Zaczęliśmy wszyscy. - Nie przeszkadzajcie. - Powiedziała przerywając nam. - Patrzcie, ktoś wyzwał mnie na pojedynek. Dobra, przyjmuje wyzwanie więc jak? Jak wygrasz, opuszczamy te miasto ale jak ja wygram, to oddajesz Śluzaki. - Oznajmił. - Spoko ale i tak przegrasz. - Powiedziała. - Ehh... Alex... Ale my nie mamy Blasterów... - Powiedzieliśmy. - Spokojnie, ale nadal mam procę. - Powiedziała wyjmując swoją "broń". - Serio, tym chcesz strzelać? - Spytał Jacob. - No, już trochę trenowałam strzelać tym nie będzie tak źle. - Powiedziała. - Start! - Wykrzyknął przywódca, i zaczęła się walka... I nie powiem Alex dość dobrze radziła sobie z tą procą, sprawnie ładowała do niej Śluzaki i strzelała... Ale jak kawałek patyka i gumy mógł się równać z rozwiązaniami technologicznymi?... Więc Alex po chwili przegrała... - Dobra, oddawajcie Śluzaki. - Powiedział. - Mimo tego co powiedziałam, nie oddam Śluzaków. - Rzekła strzelając swoim Slirenem w górę a ten zaczął śpiewać i uśpił cały Gang, ale po chwili jednak ten się obudził. - Co robimy?... - Spytałem Mentalixa. - Strzelamy. - Powiedział biorąc od Alex procę i załadował Polero który związał ich nogi, wtedy schowaliśmy się za jednym z budynków by obmyślić plan. - Dobra, pokażcie co macie. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Dobra, mamy wielki wybór: Dwa Tazerlingi, Armashelt, Tormato, Slicksilver, Rammstone, Phosphoro, Żelek, Aquabeek, Diggrix, Zamrażacz, Tresher i... Fandango? Jacob, skąd go masz? - Spytał. - Zdobyłem w Dźwięcznej Grocie, ale nie czas na takie pytania, nie? - Spytał. - Racja. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Dobra, może i mają sprzęt, są mocni i mają wyszkolone Śluzaki ale... Skuteczny plan, powali każdego więc musimy zrobić jakiś złożony cios, by ich zniszczyć. - Dodał. - Więc jak?... - Spytał. - Wiesz... Śluzaki niektóre mamy od nie dawna, wątpię by udało im się zgrać. - Powiedziała Alex. - Spokojnie, uda się. Wierzę w to. - Powiedział. - Dobra, więc jaki plan? - Spytał Jacob. - Myślałem nad kombinacją Diggrixa, Tormato, Phosphoro, Rammstone'a i Żelka. - Powiedział, po czym zaczął nam objaśniać plan. - Więc, wszystko jasne? - Spytał nas na koniec, a my odpowiedzieliśmy, że tak, wtedy Alex wyszła przed Gang który właśnie uwolnił się z sideł Polero. - Muwah! Rozwalić ich! - Wykrzyknął blondyn i wszyscy zaczęli strzelać ale Alex wykonywała uniki i w końcu przystąpiła do ataku, strzelając w górę Phosphoro który ich oślepił tymczasowo, następnie wystrzeliła w ziemię Diggrixa który zrobił mały tunel pod nimi, wtedy wystrzeliła w dziurę Tormato, który przeleciał przez nią a następnie wyrzucił w powietrze Hooligang poprzez stworzenie tornada, a wtedy chciała ich wykończyć Rammstone'm ale tornado wymsknęło się spod kontroli i złapało również Alex... Gdy ustało, cały Hooligang szybko się otrząsnął i wycelowali w brązowowłosą. - Ostatnie słowa? - Spytał blondyn, wtedy Alex zaczęła się rozglądać. - Tak... Brzmią one - boom. - Powiedziała biorąc przechadzającego obok Granatnika i wystrzeliła w ziemię, i zaczęła uciekać... Granatnik wystrzelił cały Hooligang w powietrze, wtedy Alex szybko ich skleiła Żelkiem. - Niezłe! - Krzyknęliśmy do niej, a ta wzięła na rękę Granatnika i go powitała w swoim zespole nadając mu imię Kaboom, po chwili mieszkańcy miasta odesłali sklejony Gang daleko, daleko a my wzięliśmy sobie po jednym takim Granatniku i zawitaliśmy do Czerwonego Haka, który robi Blastery, ale jak nas zauważył szybko wszystko schował. - Czegoż tu!? - Spytał nas. - Em... Chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, że Gang przepędzony i to wszystko. - Powiedział Jacob. - I czemu chowa pan swoje wypociny? - Dopytał. - Nikt nie może ujrzeć moich dzieł póki ich nie skończę, a teraz skoro wszystko już powiedzieliście to wynocha! - Krzyknął i wyszliśmy... - Zostaniemy tu chyba trochę, zanim on dorobi nam Blastery i Mechy. - Powiedziałem. - No... Przy okazji zróbmy sobie wszyscy Proce, na wszelki wielki. - Powiedziała Alex, i zaczęliśmy robić własne, tymczasowe bronie... Rozdział X Atak i obrona Razem z pozostałymi, po zrobieniu sobie proc trenowaliśmy strzelanie nimi... I nie było to łatwe jakby się mogło wydawać, jak pierwszy raz strzelałem Śluzak nie dość, że nie transformował to po chwili po po prostu spadł na ziemię... Trenowaliśmy tak cały czas i omawialiśmy sobie plany na wszelki wypadek i przydatności dancyh Śluzaków i które mogą z łatwością pokonać jakie... Po jakimś czasie harmonijnej ciszy w końcu wszystko przerwał Hooligang który nadjeżdżał do miasta na Mechach, ale dopicowanych a ich Blastery też były inne, nie wspominając o Śluzakach, które wyglądały na mocniejsze. - Haha! Teraz nie macie szans! Blakk dał nam sprzęt którym Was rozniesiemy w pył! - Krzyknął blondyn, a wszyscy zatrzymali się przed nami. - Zobaczymy, na jak długo posłużą Wam te bajery. - Powiedziałem wystrzeliwując w przestworza Magnetica ale ten nie transformował. - Haha! Chcesz mnie pokonać korzystając z nieprzyatnego Śluzaka i kawałka drewna? Pinglarz, Mała, oni chyba sobie z nas żartują! - Zaśmiał się ich przywódca. - Ej! Magnetic wcale nie jest nie przydatny! - Wrzasnąłem oburzony. - Ej, szefie co robimy? - Spytał ochrypłym głosem "Pinglarz". - Jak to co? Rozwalić te Pieczarę! - Wydarł się a wszyscy z nich załadowali swoje lepsze Śluzaki (o ile nie najlepsze) i zaczęli strzelać w budynki, w Granatniki by pospadały i zniszczyły miasto... Ale gdy raz Mała strzeliła swoim Skałowcem w Granatników Alex zatrzymała wybuchającego Śluzaka, za nim ten transformował strzelając własnym. - Ej, co Ty robisz? Pozwoliliśmy wam zachować życie! Cieszcie się, no chyba, że śpieszno wam do śmierci! - Oznajmiła Mała. - Jakoś nie widzę nikogo w pobliżu, kto mógłby mnie chociażby drasnąć. - Powiedziała pewnie Alex, a cały Hooligang skierował na nią swój przenikliwy wzrok. - O, patrzcie... Ktoś postanowił się zbuntować... Ten błąd będzie Cię drogo kosztować. - Zadeklarował ich szef celując w Alex nieznanym mi, jasnobrązowym Śluzakiem. - Czy to... Lavalynx!? - Krzyknął jakby przestraszony Mentalix po czym zaczął rozmyślać. - A co w nim nie tak? - Spytał się Jacob. - No, bo nie są to aż tak często spotykane Śluzaki i są potężne, to Śluzaki-Wulkany... Musimy coś zrobić, bo jak nie to z Alex będzie źle... - Oznajmił czarnowłosy, a blondyn pociągał powoli za spust. - Teraz albo nigdy. - Powiedział Mentalix chwytając Polero i naciągając procę, po chwili wystrzelił, ten transformował i związał jasnowłosego który wystrzelił "Lavalynxa" ale poprzez związanie i przewrócenie się ich wódz nie trafił Alex, wtedy ta szybko uciekła od nich podbiegając do nas. - Dobra, jeszcze raz, ale tym razem ich przerób w ludzki jogurt! - Obwieścił blondyn Wulkanicznemu stworowi podnosząc go i ładując do Blastera. - Co robimy? - Spytał denerwujący się Jacob. - Rozejść się. - Rzekł Mentalix, wtedy władca Hooligangu pociągnął za cyngiel co spowodowało wystrzelenie Śluzaka i jego transformacje, wtedy stworzenie splunęło lawą, ale wszyscy w porę rozeszliśmy się i chowaliśmy za budynkami. Ja byłem razem z Jacobem, a po drugiej stronie Mentalix z Alex. - Wyłaźcie, no chyba, że sam mam podejść i pokazać Wam moc moich Śluzaków. - Wykrzyknął, wtedy ja z Jacobem zaczęliśmy planować, jakie Śluzaki wystrzelić. - Dobra, sami tego chcieliście. - Ogłosił. - Pinglarz, Mała - idźcie za lewy budynek, a mi zostawcie prawy. - Powiedział do nich, po czym zaczął lekkim krokiem podchodzić do nas. - Ok, Billy. - Odpowiedzieli równym głosem, kierując się pod lewą budowlę. - Dobra, więc wszystko jasne? - Dopytałem Jacoba. - Jasne jak słońce. - Odpowiedział, a zza rogu wyskoczył "Billy" celując w nas tą Ognistą Rybą. - Podnosicie rączki i rzucacie procy, albo giniecie, co wolicie? - Spytał nas. - Wolimy... Strzelić w Ciebie. - Powiedziałem, uchylając się, a Jacob wystrzelił Treshera, a Billy panicznie wtem strzelił Flaringo... Ale na szczęście "Steel" się przebił, wtedy zdenerwowany blondyn załadował swojego Wulkanicznego kompana. - Dobra Jacob, dawaj! - Krzyknąłem, naprężając gumę i puszczając ją, a poleciał Brimm - Mój Rammstone, Szef gangu Chula wystrzelił swojego stworka-górę lawy, już myślałem, że plan się nie powiedzie - w końcu Brimm nie był jeszcze aż tak wytrenowany za to ten Lavalynx tak, Śluzaki były już bardzo blisko siebie i myślałem, że Jacob zapomniał co miał zrobić ale jednak... Podleciał Fandango który użyczył swojej energii Brimmowi który od razu pełen mocy uderzył Lavalynxa odrzucając go a potem Billy'ego. - Yea! - Krzyknął uradowany Skyred, wtedy zauważyliśmy, że z oddali idą Alex i Mentalix. Ale po chwili blondyn się podniósł. - Ahh! Nie dość, że wszystko muszę robić sam, to moje Śluzaki nic nie potrafią! Miałeś być potężny a tymczasem nie potrafisz powalić ani jednego Śluzaka! Jesteś do niczego! - Wydarł się, i chciał zdeptać Lavalynxa... Ale Mentalix podbiegł i odepchnął mistrza gangu, zanim ten go zdeptał. - To, że po prostu jesteś słaby i sam nic nie umiesz, to nie znaczy, że Śluzak taki jest! - Oznajmił Mentalix, podnosząc rękę z Lavalynxem. - Hej, nie chciałbyś może do nas dołączyć? - Spytał go, a ten z radością pokiwał głową, wtedy wszyscy wycelowaliśmy w Billy'ego swoimi najlepszymi Śluzakami... A ten w popłochu zaczął uciekać ze swoją drużyną, odjeżdżając z miasta. - No, wątpię by jeszcze tu wrócił ale na wszelki wypadek, bądźmy w gotowości. - Rzekł Mentalix i kontyuowaliśmy wszyscy trening. Rozdział XI Rewanż Gdy Hooligang odjechał, wszyscy zaczęliśmy trenować. Myślałem, jakie kombinacje utworzyć, by skutecznie powalić przeciwnika. Ale trening nie trwał niezliczoną ilość czasu, ponieważ Gang Hula powrócił... - Hę? Znowu tu jesteście? Ty i Twoja "załoga" chcecie znowu oberwać? - Spytała się Alex. - Może ostatnio nam się nie udało, ale teraz... Będziecie żreć piach! - Wykrzyknął Billy, od razu do nas strzelając, ale Jacob interweniował i zatrzymał Śluzaki swoim Aquabeekiem, ale i tak Billy i reszta strzelali do nas każdym Śluzakiem jakiego mieli, więc zmusili nas do schowania się. - Dobra, tym razem mają jeszcze mocniejsze Śluzaki i wpadli w szał ale uda nam się ich pokonać. Jakieś pomysły? - Spytał Mentalix. - W zasadzie... Ja jeden mam. - Rzekłem i odpowiedziałem im swoją akcję, którą można wykonać. Zgodzili się, więc przystąpiliśmy do realizacji planu. Jacob wybiegł strzelając Żelkiem im w oczy, następnie Alex strzeliła Snowem który ich zamroził, potem Mentalix przypalił ich Lavalynxem a ja na koniec poraziłem ich Flowem. Ale... To nie wystarczyło, tylko ich bardziej rozwścieczyliśmy, prawda strzelali gorzej lekko poprzez obrażenia lecz i tak mocno, nie mieliśmy z nimi szans, musieliśmy się wycofać lekko. - Co robimy? - Spytała Alex. - Mam pewien pomysł... Mentalix mógłby wystrzelić swojego Armashelta, a ja bym wzmocnił go swym Fandango, taki atak na pewno ich powali. - Zapewnił nas Jacob, wszyscy się na to zgodziliśmy, bo i tak nam nic nie pozostało. Więc Mentalix i Jacob wyskoczyli zza budynku i wystrzelili swoje Śluzaki. Fandango wzmocnił Razora który pognał na Hooligang i z łatwością powalił ich dwa wystrzelone w Armashelta Śluzaki a następnie przygwoździł Gang do ziemi. - Jest! Świetnie! - Chwalili swoje Śluzaki Skyred i Mentalix, ale Billy i jego ekipa nie dawali za wygraną i zaczęli coraz bardziej niszczyć całe miasto a my... Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, cofneliśmy się do Czerwonego Haka. - Co chciecie!? - Spytał nas jakby oburzony. - Widzi pan... Kawałki badyli nie dorastają do pięt technologi Blakka, musimy mieć bronie natychmiast inaczej z tego miasta zrobi się ceglany jogurt. - Oznajmiłem - Ahh... Właśnie skończyłem. - Oświadczył starzec, wykładając przed nami swoje dzieła, Blastery miały odnowiony lakier, inne rdzenie, lekko zmieniony wygląd i bardziej podpasowane uchwyty... Wszystko było idealne, ale przewróciłem po chwili wzrok na działo po prawej, którym był Blaster... Em... Nie wiedziałem nawet czy można to nazwać Blasterem, była to wyrzutnia po której wyglądzie mogłem stwierdzić, że zakłada się ją na rękę. - To... Jest mój Blaster? Co to ma być, myślałem, że wykonasz BLASTER a nie jakąś ozdóbkę. - Chlapnąłem. - Młodzieńcze... Zwykłe Blastery mi się troche przejadły, tutaj masz w tych rejonach rzadko spotykany rodzaj Blastera. Jest to automatyczna-kusza bowiem. - Oznajmił Hak, wtedy odgłosy strzelania zaczęły się coraz bardziej zbliżać aż w końcu Hooligang dotarł do Haka. - Co? Nowe bronie?... A z resztą, nawet z nimi nas nie pokonacie! - Wykrzyknął blondyn, wtedy wszyscy w niego wycelowali a ja ledwo na swoją lewą rękę włożyłem tą tak zwaną "Kuszę" której wcale nie przypominało. - Dobra... Jak się z tego korzysta?... - Spytałem sam siebie, nawet nie wiedząc jak załadować do tego Czarno-żółtego Blastera Wnykę ze Śluzakiem. Billy, Mała i Pinglarz celowali w Mentalixa, Jacoba i Alex i na odwrót a ja się bawiłem w włożeniem Wnyki... Ehh... Nie chciałem wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało ale gdy zacisnąłem dłonie w pięść, nagle Kusza się roznusnęła, ukazał się otwór do włożenia Wnyki i jakby ostrza, które się po chwili rozsunęły. - Czad... - Pomyślałem ładując Gleama. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli strzelać, ale po różnych rozbłyskach zwyciężyliśmy. Nie wiedziałem jak strzelać, ale skoro Blaster rozsuwał się zaciśnieciem pięści to zrobiłem to samo i wtedy Gleam ich tymczasowo wyłączył z bitwy, wtedy Alex poraziła ich swoim Tazerlingiem - Iskrą, następnie Tormato Mentalixa ich wybił w powietrze a na koniec Jacob ich wyrzucił Bazzem, który odepchnął ich swoim silnie skoncentrowanym strumieniem wody. - O ja... No i to są bronie! - Krzyknął Skyred uważnie przeglądając swój Blaster. - Dobra Gangu Hula, to już koniec. - Powiedział Mentalix chowając Blaster do kabury... Ale wtedy Hooligang coś wyciągnął i ledwo kogoś... Zawołał? Nie byłem pewien, ale chyba tak, bo po jakimś czasie przyjechał Lód, Ogień, Shockwire i John Bull, którzy z radością strzelali Śluzakami na lewo i prawo. - O nie... - Jęknął Skyred. - Dobra, ja biorę Loda. - Oznajmiła brązowowłosa. - Okej, to ja wezmę Ognia. - Rzekł Jacob. - Spoko, ja tam mogę Shockwire'a. - Powiedziałem, wtem Mentalixowi został John Bull... - Panie Elektryczny... Tutaj, mam broń o której nie śniłeś... Zakład, że rozwalę Cię w 15 sekund? - Spytałem się go. - Tymi tutaj Śluzakami? I tym marnym Blasterem, o ile to nim jest w ogóle!? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - Krzyknął jąkając się co jakiś czas a następnie wystrzelił Tazerlinga... Ja natomiast skontratakowałem Rammstone'm który przedarł się i uderzył Shockwire'a, który strzelił kolejnym Tazerlingiem... Ale tym razem wykonałem unik, oślepiłem go a następnie sam strzeliłem Tazerlingiem który go poraził na koniec Magnetic który złamał mu Blaster. - Ahh! Czysty fart! - Krzyknął. - Ehh... Nie musiałem mieć nawet 15 sekund. Zniszczyłem Cię w 10. A tak poza tym - Bye, bye. - Powiedziałem machając mu, po czym ten wyleciał w powietrze przez mojego Granatnika. Gdy spojrzałem na resztę to również bez większych trudności sobie poradzili. - To... Koniec? Chyba możemy już ze spokojem odjeżdżać stąd, nie? - Spytał się Jacob, i wszyscy pokiwali na tak, po czym skierowaliśmy się do Haka po Mechy które właśnie skończył... Wszystko było odnowione, błyszczało no i miało kilka bajerów a mój Czarno-żółty Mech... Przypominał trochę Smoka, tyle, że nie był monstrualnej wielkości a tak jak zwyczajny Mech... Ale nie powiem - był przecudowny, już nie mogłem się doczekać kiedy nim ruszę. - Dziękujemy. - Rzekłem w imieniu wszystkich, i kierowaliśmy się do wyjścia a Hak na koniec nam jeszcze powiedział byśmy dobrze zastąpili Shane'a... - Ale wypas... Ten Mech, to totalne cudeńko! - Wykrzyknąłem z błyskiem w oczach. - Tak, tak... Tylko pozazdrościć... Dobra, jedziemy znaleźć sobie nowy obóz. - Ogłosił Mentalix wsiadając na swoją Mecha-Bestie. - Dobra, ale gdzie? - Spytała się Alex. - Tam, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie. - Oznajmił Mentalix, po czym ruszył a my za nim... Ale na drugim krańcu Cichej Trawy ktoś się zbliżał... Kilku zwykłych żołnierzy Blakka i jeden bardzo umięśniony, wiedzieliśmy już, że nie obędzie się bez walki... Rozdział XII Kolejni przeciwnicy - Ehh... Czy to się nie skończy!? Wypełzają nowi jak robale, do końca życia będziemy w tej Cichej Trawie! - Żalił się Jacob. - Nie przesadzaj... I tak z każdym i wszystkim wygramy, Blakk chyba nie jest na tyle głupi by ciągle wysyłać swoich żołnierzy tylko po to by zebrali siniaki. - Powiedziała Alex. - Ta... Ale Blakk wysyła coraz l lepszych i silniejszych... Z Hooligangiem był mały kłopot, gdyby nie te wynalazki Haka to nie wiem co byśmy zrobili... I nie wiem czy sobie z nimi poradzimy... - Oznajmił czarnowłosy, a słudzy Blakka już byli przed nami, wtedy ten umięśniony zszedł ze swojego Mecha... Słonia? - Oh? To Wy tak użądziliście te niedorajdy?... Doktor Blakk nie lubi gdy przeszkadza mu się w interesach. - Oznajmił mięśniak zbliżając się do nas. - Hmm... Macie kilka fajnych Śluzaków a Blastery też nie najgorzej wyglądają... - Powiedział wyciągając rękę by uchwycić Wnykę z Xplem (Moim Granatnikiem) ale odsunąłem się. - Chcecie stawiać opór?... Nam? Chcecie mieć na pieńku z Blakkiem? - Spytał się nas chudszy który podszedł do umięśnionego. - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. - Chlapnął Jacob ładując Steela do Wnyki, a wtedy wszyscy się załamaliśmy... - A więc tak?... Dobra, skoro tak chcecie się bawić... - Rzekł drab sprawnie wyciągając Blaster i ładując do niego Skałowca i strzelił... Jacob również wystrzelił swego Śluzaka, ale Skałowiec z łatwością przez niego się przebił swoją głową i wybuchł przed nami... Następnie mięśniak załadował Flaringo i jak strzelił tak nas prawie trafił... Szybko się skryliśmy pod pierwszym lepszym budynkiem. - Ludzie... Te Śluzaki są mocne. - Powiedziała Alex. - Ta... A moglibyśmy to inaczej załatwić gdyby nie Jacob... - Rzekłem przekręcając głowę i patrząc się na niego. - No co? I tak doszłoby do rozlewu krwi... - Powiedział trzymając się za krwawiące ramię... - Oł, stary nic Ci nie jest? - Spytałem go patrząc na ranę z obrzydzeniem. - Nie... Spoko. - Odpowiedział sykając z bólu. - Właśnie... Musimy wykrzesać coś z naszych podopiecznych, bo jak nie to obawiam się, że po prostu zginiemy... - Oznajmił Mentalix. - Uff... Dobra... Spokojnie... - Mówiłem głęboko oddychając. - Ok. Mamy dużo Śluzaków, z tego co widziałem to ten dryblas ma w pasie Flaringo, Skałowca, Lariata i Ramera. - Obwieścił czarnowłosy. - Lariat? - Spytał Jacob. - Ta... Można powiedzieć, że jakby inna wersja Żelka. - Odrzekł. - Więc tak... - Zaczął, ale przerwał mu mocny wybuch budowli i zbliżał się do nas powolnym krokiem mięśniak wraz z żołnierzami. - To... Co robimy? - Szepnęła Alex. - Po prostu strzelamy! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix i zaczęliśmy strzelać... Oni rzeczywiście, zaczęli pożądnie ostrzeliwać Blakkowców ale ja... Jeszcze nie opanowałem do końca strzelania z tego Blastera... Inna perpektywa itd. - Rusz się Vaoru, jak nie zaczniesz strzelać do się przebiją! - Krzyknęła do mnie Alex, wtedy wreszcie załadowałem Flowa... - Dobra mały, pokaż im odbijający się Piorun! - Wykrzyknąłem odchylając się i strzelając swoim Tazerlingiem który przeobraził się i dmuchnął z paszczy silnym i wielkim Piorunem który jak trafił jednego przebijał się do drugiego, po jakimś czasie z trudem załadowałem Gleama i strzeliłem w niebiosa który przyćmił im na chwilę umysły. - Dobra Snow, leć! - Krzyknęła Alex strzelając Zamrażaczem który z zimnego wiatru, przed sobą utworzył Lodową Kulę która uderzyła wszystkich. - Wow... Świetnie Snow, nauczyłeś się nowej sztuczki! - Pochwaliła Alex swojego Zamrażacza i zaczęliśmy dalej strzelać, ale po chwili... - Ej, Śluzaki moje są już wyczerpane i się skończyły! - Oznajmił Jacob. - Mnie też. - Zaczęli powoli wszyscy dodawać. - To mamy kłopot... - Jęknąłem, po czym nagle odepchnął nas potężny wybuch... Tak skończyliśmy na ziemi, a Blakkowcy nad nami z załadowanymi swoimi najpotężniejszymi Śluzakami. - To już schyłek... - Wydukałem, całkowicie się poddając, a mięśniak i pozostali z uśmiechem na ustach przygotowywali się do oddania strzału. - To jeszcze nie koniec! - Krzyknął Skyred strzelając ponownie Steelem... Nadzieja coraz bardziej od nas odchodziła ale Tresher Jacoba przyczepił się zębami do Blastera umięśnionego a następnie zawirował i tyle Blaster widziano... Wtedy szybko się podnieśliśmy i załadowaliśmy SWOJE najlepsze Śluzaki. - Może jeszcze nie jażę tego całego strzelania Śluzakami, ale wiem kiedy te stwory są gotowe pokonać każdą przeszkode. - Rzekł czerwonowłosy. - Panie Orange... Co robimy?... - Spytał się jeden ze zwykłych żołnierzy mięśniaka. - Hmm... Nie doceniliśmy ich, mają dobry sprzęt i nie najsłabsze Śluzaki... Nie dziwne, że roznieśli w pył tamtych nieudaczników, ale... Nigdy nie poradzą sobie z tym! - Wykrzyknął donieśle, po czym wyjął ze specjalnej kieszeni... Śluzaka? Nie byłem pewien co to do końca było... Niby go przypominało, ale... Jednak było inne... ''I w ten oto sposób kończy się Tournament Saga... A za jakiś czas światło dzienne ujrzy Ghoul Saga... TO BE CONTINUED. '''Zakazane są komentarze typu: "SUPER!!!", "FAJNE", "ZAJEFAJNE", "GŁUPIE", "E TAM" itd. xD' ''GHOUL SAGA Rozdział XIII 'Nowy w szeregach' To co wyjął ten mięśniak z kieszeni... To nie był na pewno zwykły Śluzak, w przeciwieństwie do moich i reszty ten był... Agresywny, nie przyjazny i miły, był wściekły i co chwila zgrzytał zębami próbując się wydostać z dziwnej, czerwonej Wnyki która właśnie posiadała zamknięcie. - Czy to... Rammstone? - Spytał z wielkim zdziwieniem Mentalix patrząc się na ciemno szaro-karminowego stwora, wtedy Orange wyrwał jednemu ze zwykłych żołnierzy Blaster i tylko go załadował i go wystrzelił... Po transformacji nie było wątpliwości - to jakaś wersja Rammstone'a, tak jak on miał te wielkie pięści i rogi którymi nas odepchnął, oczywiście próbowaliśmy wcześniej jakoś zareagować ale nic z tego... Ten stwór miał niewyobrażalną moc, gdy leżeliśmy tak poobijani na ziemi drab schwytał monstrum za nim uciekło i ponownie załadował, przykładając Blaster do naszych głów. - Oh... Zapewniam Cię, że to nie Rammstone. To jego lepsza i silniejsza wersja! To jest Grimmstone! - Wykrzyknął chichocząc po czym powoli, ciesząc się chwilą pociągał powolnie za spust... Tym razem to był koniec, co by mogło nas uratować?... Żaden Śluzak nie mógł się równać z tym czymś... Nic już nie mogliśmy zrobić wtedy uśmiechając się szeroko Orange strzelił tym dziwnym Śluzakiem, zamknąłem już oczy ale nic się nie stało, przynajmniej nam. Mięsniak jak i ten dziwny potwor zostali sklejeni... Pajęczą siecią? Wtedy były tylko dwie opcje - Albo Mroczne Pająki (Choć w tych terenach nie występują) albo Śluzaki Arachnety, nie często spotykane Śluzaki przypominajace te stawonogi. - Wow... My żyjemy! - Krzyknął uradowany i niewierzący Jacob zrywając się z ziemi i poklepując się. - Nic Wam się nie stało? - Spytał nas ktoś, wtedy odwróciliśmy wzrok i ujrzeliśmy chłopaka zeskakującego z grubej gałęzi drzewa, który posiadał fajny, czarno-biały blaster którym znakiem na zasilaniu były skrzydła anioła. - To Ty nas uratowałeś? - Spytałem się. - Uratowałem?... Phew, tylko broniłem niewinnych a jeśli chcecie wyjść z tego wszystkiego cało radzę Wam jechać ze mną. - Rzekł, po czym wsiadł na swoją fantastyczną biało-złotą Mecha-Bestie która przypominała orła lub Gryfa, odpalił ją i popędził, wtedy również szykowałem się na jazdę ale Mentalix mnie zatrzymał. - Nie ufam temu gościowi, mimo iż nas uratował, to jeszcze nie powód by mu w pełni ufać - miejmy się na baczności. - Szepnął i wsiadł na swój pojazd jak ja i pojechaliśmy. - Jak się nazywasz? - Spytałem. - Matthew Proust, ale mów mi Matt. - Przedstawił się przyśpieszając. - Em... Siedzą nam na ogonie. - Powiedziała Alex z zmartwioną miną. - Okej, Szrapnel jest gotowy dać im popalić. - Rzekł Matthew ładując do Blastera swojego Skałowca. - To Ty nadajesz im imiona? To zupełnie jak my. - Powiedziałem do niego. - Poprzez nadanie Śluzakowi imienia tworzy się większa więź, według mnie ten kto nie nazywa swoich przyjaznych stworków jest osobą nie szanującą ich. - Oznajmił, po czym wykonał na mechu obrót w stronę popleczników Blakka po czym strzelił w chmarę żołnierzy swojego Skałowca, który transformował, przybrał pozycję bojową i pokonał dwa inne Śluzaki! Jego szary kompan wpierw przez jednego po prostu się przedarł taranując go, drugiego pokonał wykonując obrót i powalając go swoim skalistym ogonem a na koniec wybuchnął przy ważnej części Mecha-Bestii przez co Orange i reszta musieli zatrzymać swój pościg. - Wow! Świetny strzał. - Pochwaliłem go. - Meh, też bym tak umiał. - Powiedział Jacob. - Zazdrosny? - Spytała go Alex uśmiechając się wrednie - Że ja? Pff. - Rzekł. - Gdyby nie Szrapnel, nic by się nie stało, to jego zasługa, choć trenuję swoje Śluzaki dość długo, by pokonać Blakka, nie podoba mi się to co robi... Trenowaliśmy dzień w dzień i stawaliśmy się coraz lepsi, ale nie uczyły się one tylko jak wybuchać, podpalać czy zamrażać... Razem ze swoimi małymi przyjaciółmi obmyślaliśmy dużo przeróżnych strategii i kilka scenariuszy na wypadki, gdyby coś się z nich zdarzyło jak ma strzał wyglądać. - Oznajmił. - To dobrze! Również nie cierpimy Blakka i chcemy go wykopać, nie chciał byś może do nas dołączyć? - Chciałem go spytać, ale wtedy Mentalix mi przerwał w połowie i podjechał do mnie. - Nie rozpędzaj się tak, dopiero go poznaliśmy, nie możemy mu ufać... A co jeśli sam pracuje dla Blakka? - Szepnął. - On nam uratował życia... Ja mu tam ufam. - Odrzekłem, podjeżdżając do Matthewa, rozgadaliśmy się wszyscy z nim - każdy się przedstawił, a po chwili nawet w końcu trafiliśmy do nowej bazy, do której trafił też Proust. - No, niezłe mieszkanko. - Powiedział rozglądając się. - Więc też chcecie zapobiec działalności Blakka? - Spytał nas przysiadając na kanapie. - Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc tak. A teraz doszły jeszcze te mutanty... Idzie coraz mozolniej i będzie coraz trudniej, on zamiast upadać coraz bardziej powiększa swoje wpływy i armię więc... Dodatkowa para rąk nam się przyda. - Ogłosiłem. - Te mutanty?... Mówisz o tych ala Śluzakach? Oprócz z tym miałem jedno starcie z takim jednym lub dwoma... Te obrzydlistwa nazywam Ghulami. - Powiedział rozmyślając, jakby coś wspominał. - Coś nie tak? - Spytałem. - Nie, nie. Wszystko ok. - Odpowiedział odrywając się od myśli. - Więc naszym celem jest Blakk i jego banda? - Dopytał. - Tak, więc jak, dołączasz się do nas? - Spytałem. - Jeżeli Blakk ma stąd zniknąć, to jasne! - Wykrzyknął, wtedy spojrzałem na Mentalixa i jakoś nie wyglądał na takiego nie ufnego, więc podszedłem do niego. - I jak? Nie widzę nic w nim podejrzanego. - Powiedziałem odchodząc. Wtedy każdy się z nim zapoznawał a sam Proust poznawał wszystko pozostałe. - A tak w ogóle skąd jesteś? Bo wiesz, my jesteśmy z powie... - Chciał dokończyć Jacob, ale wtedy Mentalix mu przeszkodził w tym, i nas zaciągnął. - Rozumiem, wszystko jest super - jest niby dobry, nic w nim podejrzanego, pomógł nam... Ale nie możemy zdradzić informacji o "tym świecie". Jak tak na prawdę pracuje dla Blakka, i gdyby ten się o tym dowiedział skutki były by fatalne! - Szepnął do nas. - Spokojnie, wiem o powierzchni, również z niej podchodzę... - Oświadczył Matt. - CO!? - Wszyscy wykrzyknęliśmy robiąc wielkie oczy. - Ale... Jak to możliwe, jak się tu dostałeś!? - Spytał go Mentalix. - Nie ważne... Nie chcę o tym gadać. - Odrzekł niebieskowłosy. - To jeszcze lepiej, że pochodzisz stamtąd co my. - Powiedziała brązowowłosa, po czym nastąpiła złowroga cisza... Dziwnie się czułem, popatrzyłem na wszystkich, potem na Śluzaki... - Eh... - Zacząłem, ale jednak przerwałem. - Coś się stało? - Spytał mnie Jacob. - Nie, nic. - Odpowiedziałem krótko i zacząłem myśleć a reszta dalej przyzwyczajała się do nowego członka. - Chciałem już im powiedzieć o tym mówcy i Klanu Cieni... Ale jeszcze nie teraz. - Powiedziałem cicho patrząc na Śluzaki. - A właśnie, tak w ogóle to co z księgą? - Spytał się Jacob. - To dobre pytanie... Ludzie, idziemy na trening. Z obecnym arsenałem nie poradzimy sobie z tymi "Ghulami". A pewnie natkniemy się na nie, nie raz, a musimy odzyskać książkę... Kto wie co może tam być, a o tym na pewno nie może się dowiedzieć Doktor Blakk. - Oznajmił Mentalix, po czym wszyscy wyszli... Ja jeszcze trochę w samotności posiedziałem myśląc i również wyszedłem ćwiczyć... Treningi były super, ja i moje Śluzaki uczyliśmy się nowych sztuczek i poprawialiśmy technikę, inni mieli tak samo... Od czasu zwerbowania Matta minęły 3 tygodnie... '3 tygodnie później...' - Dobra, słuchajcie wszyscy... Słyszałem, że Blakk tworzy coraz więcej tych mutantów, nie możemy dopuścić by dalej je produkował... Czymkolwiek to jest. Musimy ulepszyć lekko nasz sprzęt. - Oznajmił Mentalix. - Jazda do Czerwonego? - Spytał Jacob. - Nie... Nie będziemy do niego jechać co 5 minut o jakieś drobnostki, wybieramy się do... Killroy'a Obłego. - Ogłosił. - No, słyszałam, że można tam znaleźć przeróżne rzeczy... - Dodała Alex. - Dobra, to ustalone? Jedziemy. - Powiedział Jacob. Po chwili wszyscy wyszliśmy na dwór i dosiedliśmy swoich Mecha-Bestii i pojechaliśmy do tego całego "Killroy'a" do którego prowadził nas Mentalix. Mniej więcej po półtorej godziny bezpiecznej jazdy dotarliśmy do "Najaśniejszej gwiazdy" - nazwałem to tak, bo było to najjaśniejsze miejsce w tym mieście. - Ehh... Ale jestem wyczerpany tą jazdą... - Zażaliłem się stając Mechem w miejscu, i zsiadłem z niego tak jak pozostali, po czym weszliśmy do wielkiego sklepu, na którego końcu był dość stary człowiek z wielką, jasną brodą i jakby technologicznymi goglami? Nie ważne. W każdym bądź razie każdy w sklepie się rozszedł i patrzył na interesujące go rzeczy - Ja na lornetki, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, że to one ponieważ niby trochę je przypominały ale nie były jak te na powierzchni... Były całe w jednym, bez podziału na oczy, wszystko było podłużne (Lornetki z Slug it Out - ten kto grał ten wie xD). Wziąłem kilka tych lornetek, i podszedłem do kasy - reszta też z jakimiś rzeczami. - To wszystko? Okej... To będzie 6000 sztuk złota. - Oznajmił, wtedy wszyscy złapaliśmy się za głowę. - Ale my nie mamy tyle złota... - Powiedziała cicho Alex, wtedy Jacob podszedł do kasy i wyłożył równe 6000 sztuk złota - wtedy jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiliśmy. - Jacob!? Skąd Ty masz tyle kasy? - Spytała go Alex. - Em... Było się tu i ówdzie... - Powiedział krótko, wtedy "Killroy" odebrał pieniądze a my bez przeszkód mogliśmy zabrać się z rzeczami. - A właśnie... Vaoru, mógłbyś zabrać to? - Spytał mnie dając mi swoje rzeczy. - Ja muszę gdzieś pojechać. - Dodał i odjechał... - Gdzie ten człowiek tak lata... Całe 3 tygodnie znika codziennie. - Powiedziała Alex i odjechaliśmy... Ale jak dojechaliśmy, chciałem się w końcu dowiedzieć gdzie Skyred tak znika, więc jak dotarliśmy to wszystko odłożyłem i wyszedłem z słowami "Idę się przejść". Szybko wsiadłem na Mecha i pojechałem. Najpierw dotarłem do Killroy'a a następnie skierowałem się w stronę, w którą pojechał czerwonowłosy. Jazda była monotonna i nudna... Nic się nie działo, ale czułem, że coraz bardziej zbliżam się do celu, potem wjechałem w gęsty lasy i przedzierałem się przez haszcze, wtedy zjechałem ze stromego zbocza (ledwo utrzymując równowagę) i ujrzałem przed sobą... No właśnie, co? Nie mogłem stwierdzić do końca co to miało być ale był to OGROMNY budynek z wielkimi światłami, gdy zbliżyłem się, przy drzwiach widniała karteczka z napisem: "Stadion Sluźballu - Mecz 16.11.2014r". Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć, ale kupiłem ostatkami pieniędzy bilet dobowy i wszedłem... Było to wielgachne boisko, niebieskie wokół były miejsca na widowni, było już kilka osób ale widocznie mecz się jeszcze nie rozpoczął. W sumie nie byłem pewien, czy dotarłem do "tego" miejsca, ale gdy rozejrzałem się po korytarzach zauważyłem wchodzącego do jednej z szatni Jacoba! Szybko do niego podbiegłem. - Jacob? Co Ty tu robisz? - Spytałem. - Raczej co Ty tutaj robisz!? - Zapytał jakby z oburzeniem. - Po odstawieniu rzeczy pojechałem w tą stronę co Ty... I dotarłem tutaj... Po tym dziwnym stroju co na sobie masz mogę wywnioskować, że grasz w tą grę... - Ta... Gram... W drużynie Blakka... - Rzekł. - Że co!? Grasz w drużynie Blakka!? Ale... To stąd tyle kasy... Ale jak możesz grać dla takiego idioty? - Spytałem go. - Najpierw nie grałem dla niego... Ale podobno powiedział, że jestem dobrym zawodnikiem i mnie wykupił do swojego zespołu. - Oznajmił. - Ale mogłeś się nie godzić na takie coś! - Krzyknąłem. - Ale się zgodziłem i trudno, a teraz sorry ale mecz zaczyna się za 2 godziny. - Powiedział wchodząc w końcu do szatni i zamykając drzwi... Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć i co robić ale wpadł mi do głowy jeden, głupi pomysł... Zadzwoniłem do Mentalixa opowiadając mu zaistniałą sytuacje i powiedziałem by przyjechał, podając mu gdzie ma jechać... Po półtorej godziny dojechali. - Więc... Jacob gra dla Blakka?... Czyli wychodzi na to, że to jednak jemu nie powinniśmy ufać... - Powiedziała Alex. - Nie, nie... Ale mam plan. - Powiedziałem. - Śluzball co?... - Powiedział cicho Matt. - Wiesz co to? Grałeś kiedyś? - Spytałem. - Ta... Jak szalony, ale zrezygnowałem, nie pytajcie dlaczego ale miło by było powspominać stare czasy. - Rzekł niebieskowłosy. - Będziesz miał okazję, jeśli się zgodzicie na mój pomysł... Po prostu musimy zagrać w tym Meczu i wygrać... - Powiedziałem. - Co!? Nie zagram w tym czymś, zresztą jak niby chcesz zagrać?... Mecze są już ustalone, nic się nie zmieni a my nawet w to nigdy nie graliśmy. - Powiedziała Alex. - Ta... Ale słyszałem, że prawdziwa drużyna ma kontuzję... A w każdej chwili mogą wstawić innych zawodników, którzy nigdy w to nie grali. - Powiedziałem. - To prawda. - Potwierdził Proust. - No i ja zresztą grałem... Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, w tej grze można strzelać też Śluzakami. - Dodał. - Więc jak?... - Spytałem wszystkich. - Hmm... Jak pozwolą nam grać, to spoko. - Powiedział Mentalix, wtedy poszedłem do szatni skontuzjowanej drużyny. - Czego tu chcesz? - Spytał mnie jeden z nich. - Gry... - Powiedziałem, opowiadając wszystko. Na szczęście się zgodzili! Szybko pognałem do reszty z tą wiadomością, wcisnęliśmy się w te ciuchy od gry, wszystko sobie powtórzyliśmy, wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek, co było znakiem na rozpoczęcie meczu... Nie powiem, było to lekko krępujące, gramy na wielkim boisku z zaawansowaną drużyną a patrzą na nas miliony ludzi... No ale cóż. Ja i Matt byliśmy na Deskolocie, takiej unoszącej się w powietrzu desce, a Mentalix i Alex byli jakby obrońcami z Mechami. - Vaoru!? I reszta!? Czemu Wy gracie! - Wykrzyknął Jacob patrząc się na mnie nie mogącego utrzymać równowagi na desce... - A co, przeszkadza Ci to?... W sumie, ja się tam cieszę... W końcu będę mógł się zrewanżować za nasz ostatni pojedynek... Na turnieju nie miałem okazji, ale teraz jest idealna okazja na to... - Rzekłem. - Ha! Grałem te wszystkie tygodnie, myślisz że pokonasz mnie i innych jak grasz pierwszy raz? Bez szans. - Przesądził Jacob, wtedy dzwon jeszcze raz dryndnął co było już prawdziwym rozpoczęciem - mecz właśnie się zaczął. Piłka wyskoczyła w górę, a atakujący musieli ją przechwycić... Jacob akurat tutaj zręcznie oderwał nogi od Deskolotu, wyskoczył, przechwycił piłkę i ruszył w stronę naszej "bramki" - obręczy. Zwinnie mijał przeszkody, potem stali mu na drodze Mentalix i Alex lecz minął ich trickiem i już miał rzucić piłkę i... Rzucił trafiając... 1:0. - Uuu... Bob, widocznie młodziaki nie są gotowi na takie wyzwanie. 1:0. - Powiedział jeden z komentatorów. - Ehh... - Jęknąłem. - Spokojnie, można tu strzelać Śluzakami więc wykorzystujcie swój arsenał. - Rzekł Mat ustawiając się naprzeciw Jacoba, dzwonek dryndnął i wyskoczyli. Matthew ręką wybił piłkę w moją stronę, przechwyciłem ją. - Odegraj! - Wykrzyknął, więc wyrzuciłem piłkę w powietrze, a Matt poleciał i szybko skierował swój lot ku bramce. Ledwo mijał takie przeszkody jak ogniste ściany czy ostrza... (Wydawało mi się to trochę zbyt brutalne...) ale udało mu się wykańczając pięknym "golem". - JEST!!! REMIS! - Wszyscy krzyczęli uradowani. - Dobrze jest, ale jak mi podajesz leć też, przecież nie będę sam strzelał. - Powiedział, ustawiając się. - Postarajcie się! Nie stójcie w miejscu tylko grajcie! - Krzyknął na obrońców Jacob ponownie ustawiając się do odbioru piłki, tym razem byłem ja... Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc szybko wyskoczyłem, zamknąłem oczy i... - Nie do wiary! Młody przyjął piłkę, ale czy długo się nią nacieszy?... - Powiedział komentator, wtedy gwałtownie wyrzuciłem piłkę, bo Jacob się zbliżał ale piłka poleciała daleeeeekoo... Pewnie od nowa będziemy zaczynać... Tak myślałem, ale Matt pofrunął na desce w stronę piłki. - Dalej... Szybciej...! - Krzyczał przyśpieszając, na koniec tylko wyskoczył i... - Łap! - Krzyknął i wyrzucił piłkę która przeleciała nad obrońcą, i nawet bez przechwytu uderzyłem w nią a ona... - Ah, żółtodzioby nie mają szczęścia! Piłka odbita od obręczy! - Krzyknął analityk, wtedy Jacob przechwycił ze spokojem piłkę, zrobił zwód obracając się tym samym mijając Alex, ale na drodze stał mu jeszcze Mentalix, ten załadował Polero i... Strzelił, ten trafił Jacoba przewracając go, byliśmy już szczęśliwi ale... - Zawodnik z numerem 11 zostaje wywrócony za pomocą Śluzaka numeru 4 ale czy to aby na pewno koniec?... - Spytał się... Wtedy spostrzegliśmy, że Jacob zdążył wyrzucić piłkę przed siebie która odbiła się od obręczy dwa razy i wleciała... Bramka zaświeciła na czerwono, i teraz Matt zaczynał. Piłka pofrunęła, Matt nie przyjął, Jacob podał piłkę jednemu z zawodników swojej drużyny, ten leciał, na koniec podał Jacobowi, ten doleciał to bramki i rzucił piłkę. - Dawaj Snow, nie pozwól by piłka doleciała do celu! - Krzyknęła Alex strzelając swoim "Śluzakowym liderem" który poleciał transformując a następnie dmuchnął zimnym powietrzem zamrażając piłkę, wtedy ta poprzez przeciążenie upadła tuż przed bramką, Matthew przechwycił i poleciał razem ze mną. - Heh, myślę, że coraz lepiej mi idzie latanie na tym. - Pomyślałem, wtedy Matt został zepchnięty z deski poprzez brutalną grę jednego z zawodników Blakka ale zdążył wyrzucić piłkę, podleciałem i przechwyciłem ją frunąc przed siebie mijając kolejne pułapki. - Patrz Bob, nowy mija pułapki jak szalony! - Krzyknął komentator wtedy bez niczego nagle wyskoczyła przede mną ściana i zrobiłem z nią... czołowe zderzenie. Jacob odebrał piłkę, minął Mentalixa, Alex przygotowywał się do rzutu aż w końcu to zrobił... 3:1! - Kurdę... Gdybym minął tą ścianę... - Mówiłem. - Spokojnie... Coś mi się zdaje, że ta pułapka tak nagle nie pojawiła się tu sama... - Rzekła Alex. - Być może. - Powiedziałem. - A co jeśli... - Zaczął Mentalix. - Jeśli co? - Spytaliśmy wszyscy. - Jeśli Jacob i reszta boją się nas? W końcu wiecie... Zdobyliśmy jeden punkt, a gdyby nie ta pułapka pewnie i drugi... I włączyli specjalnie te pułapki byśmy nie mogli dobić punktu. - Oznajmił Mentalix. - Znam Jacoba dość długo, raczej by tak nie postępował ale jeśli tak... - Powiedziałem zaciskając pięść. - Dobra, mam plan... - Powiedział Proust opowiadając nam go. Po chwili w końcu zaczęła się gra, wyskoczyłem, odebrałem piłkę podając Mattowi, ten poleciał z piłką w dłoniach i mijał pułapki i zawodników... Ale jedna pułapka go zatrzymała, piłkę odebrał jeden od Blakka, zmierzał w stronę naszej bramki, i w końcu podał Jacobowi, ten rzucił ale... - Nie tym razem! - Krzyknął Matt rzucając się z deski strzelając swoim... Arachnetem! Ten uczepił się odnóżami sufitu, potem wydalił sieć i złapał w nią piłkę przed bramką, następnie Mentalix wyleciał daleko w przód, Arachnet Matta zahuśtał piłką a następnie ją wypuścił i poleciała wprost do Mentalixa, ten ominął jednego zawodnika, następnie podał mi wysuniętemu w przód, minąłem napastnika przerzucając nad nim piłkę, potem ją złapałem i od razu byłem zmuszony pokonać blokadę w postaci kolejnego zawodnika, więc razem z piłką i deską zrobiłem obrót w lewo, ominąłem ściany a następnie... - Blast patrz! Dzieciaki postanowiły zrobić coś mądrego... Co z tego wyjdzie! Atakujący właśnie doznaje części "wyskoku"! - Krzyknął jeden z komentujących, wtedy pojawiła się jakby holograficzna "rampa" która wybiła mnie wysoko wprost przed bramką... Zamachnąłem swoją rękę z piłką a następnie wyrzuciłem przed siebie kulę, która leciała w stronę bramki... Rozdział XIV 'Pułapki' Byłem już pewien, że piłka wleci. Leciała wprost w puste miejsce obręczy, wszyscy się unieśli, tylko sekunda dzieliła od zmienienia cyfry wyniku ale... - Dziwne Bob! Piłka nie trafiła! - Krzyknął doniośle komentator, zdziwiłem się, przecież nie było możliwości, że to nie trafi... Przez krótką chwilę nawet widziałem jakby obręcz "uniknęła" tego, przesunęła się by piłka nie weszła. Stałem tak zamurowany, gra dalej się toczyła, pewnie długo bym jeszcze tak nie dowierzał ale podleciał Matt. - Ej, spoko, nic się nie stało. Chodź grać, bo jak będziesz tu stał to tym bardziej jeszcze nie trafimy! - Pocieszył mnie i poleciał, odwróciłem się na desce, ustawiłem się i ruszyłem przed siebie, mój wzrok sięgał tylko jednego zawodnika - Jacoba. On nie mógł mieć piłki, bo gdy ją ma to już koniec. Całą prędkością podlatywałem do niego, właśnie chwycił piłkę, przygotowywał się to krótkiego lotu i rzutu lecz nie mogłem na to pozwolić, może ja nie trafiłem nam gola ale przynajmniej utrudnię jemu strzały, więc załadowałem Magnetica i nim Jacob rzucił mój Slicksilver poleciał w górę, transformował i zaczął się kręcić, Jacob rzucił piłkę która była tuż przy obręczy, ale wtedy stworzyło się ogromne pole magnetyczne które wszystkich przyciągnęło i zderzyło. - Świetnie! Już myślałem, że nie dasz sobie rady, ale nie zawiodłeś! - Pochwaliłem Śluzaka i zadowolony powrócił do pustej Wnyki, wtedy Proust wygrzebał piłkę i poleciał, a ja za nim. - Wszyscy są zderzeni, więc nie ma pośpiechu z rzucaniem, możemy wtedy nie trafić więc na spokojnie podejdziemy i włożymy rękę z piłką do bramki by nie było żadnych niespodzianek... - Powiedział Matt, ale wściekli obrońcy dosiedli swoich Mechów i próbowali nas dogonić. Byli coraz bliżej, tak jak bramka, jeden z zawodników Blakka był już blisko, więc Matt mi podał, teraz byłem lekko przestraszony - wygląda na to, że wszystko na razie zależy ode mnie a przeszkód było co nie miara i były z każdą sekundą coraz gorsze, ale musiałem zaryzykować. Ruszyłem z całych sił naprzód mijąc holograficzne ściany, słupy i belki. Byłem przed bramką ale mnie też ktoś już prawie miał, odwróciłem wzrok na bok i ujrzałem nie krytego Matta więc mu podałem, od razu po wyrzuceniu piłki boleśnie zostałem zepchnięty z Deski, ale szybko się podniosłem, by w razie czego jak by Matt nie trafił bym dobił, wskoczyłem na deskę i jakoś poleciałem. Niebieskowłosy był przed bramką i gdyby nie jeden z zawodników Blakka mielibyśmy kolejny punkt, ale ten strzelił swoim Skałowcem który zdemolował Deskolot Matta i wystrzelił go w powietrze, było źle... Podleciał do niego ten sam zawodnik co go strącił by odebrać piłkę, chciałem pomóc jakoś Mattowi ale dał mi znak "Że sobie poradzi". Dostrzegłem, że wyjął Wnykę z Sieciarzem - Swoim Arachnetem i załadował ją do Blastera, Sieciarz był gotów by posłać zawodnika Blakka na ziemię - przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, więc gdy Matt uznał, że powinien już strzelić - tak też zrobił, wystrzelił go w Blakkowca gdy był już przed nim. Jego Arachnet transformował i rzucił zawodnika sklejonego pajęczyną na ziemię, wtedy Matt szybko zabrał swojego Śluzaka, pochwalił go, wsiadł na Deskolot znokautowanego i miał już lecieć ale... Wszyscy zdążyli go już otoczyć. Nie miał co zrobić, przyparli go do muru więc wyrzucił piłkę w górę, do mnie. Złapałem ją i spokojnie włożyłem rękę z kulą w obręcz, ta błysnęła czerwienią i wszyscy zaczęli skakać z radości - wszyscy prócz Blakkowców i mnie. Dlaczego się nie cieszyłem? Bo mimo iż zdobyliśmy punkt nadal coś było nie tak - znowu dojrzałem jak obręcz jakby próbowała uniknąć gola, coś było nie tak. - Tak jest! Jeszcze tylko jeden punkt i remis, damy radę! - Krzyknął uradowany Matt i poleciał na naszą połowę boiska, po chwili również doleciałem. - Wiesz... Wątpię byśmy zdążyli dobić chociażby do remisu. - Powiedziała Alex patrząc się na tablicę z czasem - za 2 minuty miał być koniec meczu. - Tak w ogóle Matt... - Zacząłem. - Coś z bramką i przeszkodami jest nie tak, chyba też to zauważyłeś nie? Kto tym wszystkim steruje? - Spytałem go, wtedy skierował swój wzrok na małe pomieszczenie w górze, po lewej stronie. Ale gdy tak się przyglądał nagle jego mina uległa zmianie, na jakby zmartwioną, wtedy gdy sam spojrzałem na miejsce nie dziwiłem się dlaczego... - Stali tam żołnierze Blakka. - Dobra wszyscy, zmiana planów, gra się już nie liczy... - Powiedział cicho Matt zeskakując z deski i pobiegł w stronę pomieszczenia do sterowania pułapkami. Zacząłem wpatrywać się w szybkę pokoju, żołnierze się zorientowali, że nie ma jednego z naszych zawodników więc chcieli uciec ale Matt już tam dotarł z Śluzakiem w Blasterze, słudzy Blakka unieśli ręce ale udawali... skulili się i wyskoczyli przez okno a przy ziemi zrobili przewrót, od razu ja i reszta załadowaliśmy Śluzaki ale ostrzału zwinnie uniknęli i zaczęli uciekać z budynku. Matt i ja pobiegliśmy z lewej strony "skrzyżowania" a Mentalix i Alex skierowali się na prawo, tyle, że była jeszcze środkowa droga, nie mogliśmy ich znaleźć co oznaczało, że poszli środkiem ale po chwili ujrzeliśmy jak przelatują nam przed oczami odepchnięci przez strumień wody i podszedł do nich... Jacob! - Niezłe to było... Sumienie Cię teraz gryzie? - Spytałem się go rechocząc. - Nie będę grał z oszustami. - Rzekł wtedy zbliżyliśmy się wszyscy do powalonych, mokrych żołnierzy i załadowaliśmy Śluzaki... Szybko się podnieśli i ze strachu zaczęli uciekać oglądając się za siebie co chwilę. - No... Więc wszystko wraca do normy? - Spytaliśmy się Skyreda, a ten lekko nie pewnie przytaknął. Mecz w zasadzie się skończył, odłożyliśmy stroję i wróciliśmy do domu... 'To be continued' ''(Sorry, że taki krótki, ale czasem takie muszą być xD) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach